My sister's boyfriend
by simply-me.xx
Summary: 'As soon as I looked, I swear my jaw dropped, for standing in front of me was easily Hayley's most attractive boyfriend ever' Ally's sister comes home to visit, bringing her new boyfriend with her, but he is different from the others. Because he is Austin Moon. Please read/review/follow/favourite xx
1. Part 1- Chapter 1

**Hey, so here's a new story I'm trying out! Thanks for anyone who has followed my other stories, and I hope you enjoy this one! Please review/follow/favourite! xx thanks**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally, or any branded items in this story**

(Ally's POV)

I opened my eyes, tiredly, wincing immediately at the extreme light that was beaming through my light grey curtains, before opening them properly.

My bright, blue eyes glanced at my silver alarm clock which read 8:26 am and then looked around my blue bedroom. It had a wooden bookcase in the corner, crammed full of book, and some old school work in folders.

Next to the bookcase was my desk, about 1.5m by 2.5m, a light wooden colour, standing on for metal legs, built by my dad from Ikea.

The stuff on the desk was pretty well organised: one end contained some of my toiletry thing such as hair straighters, hair dryer etc.; the rest of my desk was school work and stationary- my textbooks in a clear, plastic tray, my pens in multi coloured pots and everything else neatly placed in a space.

My wardrobe, which also was wooden, but darker than my desk, was placed in the other corner containing my clothes which mostly consisting on jeans and tops, hoodies in the draw and the bottom and my various pairs of converse or trainers in a box in the bottom of my wardrobe.

I had covered my walls in different pieces of artwork I had tried over the years, ranging from different paintings to drawings and photo collages.

I had family and holiday photos scattered around my room also, giving it a personal touch. My lush, aqua blue, electric guitar was balanced at the end of my bed along with my black keyboard, and my deep red acoustic guitar, all three in which I loved dearly.

My bed, which had a navy blue and grey checkered bedspread on, was where I was right now, trying to convince myself to get up, but not really succeeding.

The sun was still blinding me and I had no energy or motivation to get up. My older sister, Hayley, was coming back from uni today and she was bringing her boyfriend.

Note my excitement.

Now note my sarcasm.

It wasn't that I wasn't looking forward to her coming back, but the boyfriend thing was less than thrilling. She had managed to hook up with different guys every other week and brings the current one back to stay for a couple of weeks over the summer, much to my parents to delight.

The first guy she ever bought back was called Ryan, he was really nice, and shy, which is probably how he got into my sister's clutches- he had dark brown hair, his bangs swooping across his pale face, with dark brown eyes that were almost black, that always gave away his emotions which was usually frightened, when he was here- my sister can be slightly in your face at times, and she is very loud. Safe to say he didn't come back.

My parents and I really tried hard to make his stay nice thinking that he would be coming back.

Never.

We also tried hard, although it did fade for the next boyfriend, but by about the 5th that made an appearance at Easter, we had given up all hope that my sister would keep a guy long enough for him to visit twice, and we had stopped trying to make each visit hospitable and just left Hayley to herself. This is why I'm not running around like a maniac trying to find something nice to wear, and deciding how I should put my hair.

Because it was just another jerk (she now preferred jerks to shy guys, so all manners that her boyfriend's used to come back with had been thrown out the window.) Eventually, after my mum nagging me constantly I dragged myself to the bathroom to have a quick shower.

As the water tumbled down my back and my muscles were relaxed, I thought about what he would look like, and how he would act. How I should act towards him.

My sister was only two years older, her being 20 and me being 18 and a bit, yet she was completely different than me. I had never had a boyfriend, but I can't say I wasn't interested in guys- there had been plenty of times were I would have happily gone on a date with a guy but wasn't brave enough to ask, and anyway, I believed in all the old fashioned stuff, and part of that was the guy should ask out the girl, and because of that, I have never been on a date.

Whereas my sister at my age, had already been out with the entire male population of our old high school in her year and probably the year below, and some college guys she met up with at parties.

She has just finished her second year of 4 at a university in London now and was studying medicine- she wanted to be a nurse, and was studying different medical courses, and even though I could be attended uni right now, I don't think it's right at the moment, so I'm helping run our family corner shop, by working in it, and doing the accounts so we don't have to hire somebody in to do them.

One day, I think I want to be a scientist, like a forensic scientist, for the police force- help solve crimes, and I have the grades to do a degree or a course in it- I'm also planning on moving to New York, but for now I'm here in England, quite happily living with my parents, and preparing myself for the horror of my sister's new boyfriend.

Sighing rather dramatically, I stepped out of the shower and stepped onto the wool, green, bath mat, and grabbed a towel the same colour. Grabbing a hairband from the ledge in the bathroom, in quickly put my wet hair up into a bun whilst I got changed.

I put on a casual pair of light blue, skinny jeans, along with a baggy, white New York t-shirt, that had about 5 or 6 polaroids each containing a different part of New York.

I looked at t remembering our previous visit to the states about 4 years ago, which was the beginning of desire of mine, to live in New York. We had also visited Toronto up in Canada first, seeing the Blue Jays play at the Rogers centre, and went up the CN tower, and we also drove down to Niagara Falls, which was incredible, the amount of water was astonishing.

My dad then drove us down into Cooperstown which was half way or so between our beginning location, being Toronto and our destination, being Boston. In Boston, we saw all the amazing architecture, and buildings along with the freedom trail and the common.

Saw the Red Socks play at Fenway, and the Bruins play at TD Garden. In case you haven't noticed my family love sport, well, all of us part from Hayley- she has always been a bit of a girly girl and never really enjoyed getting her manicured nails dirty.

After Boston, we took the train down into New York for only 4 days, but those 4 days were incredible, and we stayed in a fancy hotel in Times Square, and I can now truly see what people meant by the city that never sleeps, for when we left for JFK at 3am in the morning, part from the fact I was exhausted, it felt like 9am or something because there were so many people around and the lights were so bright on all the advertising boards, and in shop windows.

It truly was the city that never slept. I broke out of my holiday trance when I heard my mum calling from downstairs.

"Hayley just texted, they will be here in half an hour." She yelled up the stairs, as the smell of pancakes drifted up, making me very aware that I hadn't eaten yet this morning.

I groaned inwardly at the thought, and ran downstairs to grab something to eat, passing more family photos on the walls as I went down the stairs.

My hair was still damp, but I could deal with that once I had eaten, because food always came first.

"Morning, mum, dad. This food smells delicious." I jumped up onto the counter, looking over to see if the pancakes were almost done.

Our kitchen wasn't huge, but it was bigger than an ordinary kitchen because it was our kitchen and dining room combined. My dad was sat at our old kitchen table, with his white bowl full of corn flakes, milk at the brim, as he devoured them extraordinarily quickly.

He had a mug full of coffee placed next to the bowl, as he flicked through the times newspaper. When I had come downstairs he had said hello briefly but hadn't spoken up since.

He was like me, neither of us a morning person, but living with my mum, who most definitely was, he had graciously adapted, but didn't really participate in any intellectual conversation, or really any conversation unless spoken to, until about 10 0 clock, which was when he became a different man.

I had also adapted, but not quite to my dad's stage. I could be highly grumpy in the mornings, especially school mornings, but now those are over, I was a bit more bouncy, and less agitated making the household more relaxed than it ever had been.

My mum who had also said hello when I walked in was whisking up batter in the frying pan, humming softly to herself. Her empty bowl of muesli, with a few drops of milk in the bottom, was opposite dad on the table, her glass also empty, which meant these pancakes were for me, and the thoughts made me very happy.

Like me, my mum and dad had also gone for a normal casual look, my dad in a t-shirt and dark jeans, my just cotton trousers, and a blouse, none of us making a real effort in the clothing department, but saying this, my mum, I had noticed when I came down, had dusted and cleaned the whole house, from top to bottom, minus my room, and made the place look unusually spotless.

I was impressed by her dedication, but wasn't willing to put that effort myself- made that mistake the first few times she bought home boyfriends. Not a pretty sight.

I decided this time I was going to be more prepared so beginning asking my parents basic stuff about this guy.

"So, what's Hayley's boyfriend's name?" My dad grunted slightly at my question, as if to say he didn't want to talk about it until he absolutely have to, which meant when they rang the doorbell.

My mum however was more inclined to have this conversation, glad I was making some sort of effort to be slightly welcoming.

She looked over at me and smiled, before answering my question.

"His name is Austin. Austin Moon, I think, and I believe that he is the same age as Hayley. He is studying to be a teacher, at the same university as Hayley, and I think they met at some dance that the university put on for the students, but that's all I know- I guess we will find out more when they arrive."

I nodded taking it all in.

A teacher.

She usually goes for the less, how do you put it nicely…intelligent type of guy.

I was surprised, and obviously it was evident on my face, because my mum said that that was what she was thinking too.

My pancakes were done soon after that, and my mum served them onto one of our white square plates, before I loaded them up with syrup and chocolate sauce.

Grabbing a mug, that matched the plate, I made myself a cup of coffee from our coffee maker in the corner, and sat next to my dad, as my mum cleared away both her's and my dad's bowls, placing them carefully into our dishwasher which was under the grey marble counter.

Once I was finished, I did the same with my mug and plate, before heading back upstairs to my room.

The door opposite my room was the guest room- I'm guessing that's where Austin and Hayley will be staying, considering Hayley hasn't got a room anymore, so she usually uses the guest room when she's back home, with my mum and dad's room the next door along from mine, and the bathroom at the end.

I wandered up the corridor to the bathroom, after collecting my hairdryer from my room. I stood in front of the mirror, examining myself- I knew I wasn't super model quality or anything, or even half as pretty as my sister, but since all my spots and braces had gone along with my childhood, and I had clear, tanned skin that looked good with my bright blue eyes and dark hair, I realised I wasn't that bad looking, but compared to my sister I always did feel less pretty.

She was taller than me, her being 5"8 ish, and me being a few inches shorter- neither of us were particularly small, but you could tell the difference when we were stood next to each other.

She also had brown hair, but was longer than mine, and went down to her mid back, and was usually wavy. She had the personality to go with it though, she was hot and she was confident which made her way more attractive to guys than I have ever been or will ever be.

I pondered over the slightly depressing thought, my hair now dry, and straight, when I heard the doorbell ring. Wonderful. I glanced at myself one last time, before reluctantly wandering downstairs into the hallway. As I slowly descended down the stairs I saw Hayley in a hug with my mum.

She looked the same as she did in her last visit, of course with new clothes because she always managed to buy, even though she was on student wages, working at a restaurant around the corner from her accommodation.

She was wearing a tightish dress, that went up to her mid-thigh- it was white, solid cotton at the top to just below her rib cage, and then flowing net down the bottom on the dress, in layers that had an undercoat to ensure it wasn't see-through.

She had a black leather jacket that fitted her snuggly and her black converse to finish off the outfit- safe to say she looked gorgeous. She pulled away from mum, and saw me immediately, excitement filling up in her brown eyes.

"Ally!"

She ran over and grabbed me, and pulled me into a bone- crushing hug. I just laughed and hugged her back- we did have our differences but I had grown to really love her over the years, after all she was my older sister.

Her bangles on her wrists clattered together as we pulled apart, and I smiled. She looked down at my wrist and saw my leather bracelet that I had seen the other week and really liked it, so treated myself to it.

"It's gorgeous!" She squealed, then smirked down at me. "Did someone special buy this for you?"

I felt a blush slowly rising into my cheeks as I looked down. I got highly embarrassed when anybody ever mentioned the possibility of me having a boyfriend, even if it wasn't true, which so far it had never been.

"Of course not. I bought it myself." I managed to splutter out indignantly, looking down at my fluffy, black and turquoise checkered socks, as my toes moved awkwardly against the soft cream carpet.

"Riigghhht…anyway come here, so I can introduce you to Austin."

I nodded still feeling very self-conscious and let her drag towards the kitchen- I could only see my dad leaning against the doorframe looking into the kitchen, talking to someone, who I assumed was Austin, but I had yet to settle me eyes on Hayley's new boyfriend.

My mum followed behind, giving me a reassuring smile, as my sister lead me in. I forced myself to look up just as my feet entered the kitchen. I don't know why I was acting to shy- I had prepared myself for this.

As soon as I looked, I swear my jaw dropped, for standing in front of me was easily Hayley's most attractive boyfriend ever!

He had stopped talking to my dad, who was looking surprisingly pleased, which was incredibly unusual, because normally he would have the look of despair or disapprove or complete disbelief- never since Hayley had started to bring boyfriend's home had it even been pleased.

I skimmed my eyes down Austin's body to the floor and back up again to meet his eyes, which were sparkling, a smirk dancing on his face.

Cocky.

His hair was platinum blonde, and messy, his bangs fell across his tanned face untidily, yet still managed to look so incredibly good. His hazel coloured eyes were mainly brownish with fleckles of gold and green if you looked closer.

His body was well built, and you could tell by his tight fitting red t-shirt, with a black guitar on it, his abs prominent, making me blush again.

His was tall, at least 6", and I had to look up to look into his eyes, which were teasing. I had to regain my ground somewhere, because right now I looked like I was checking out my sister's boyfriend, and liking what I saw, so I decided to do what I did best which was to give a cynical, slightly sarcastic response. I turned to my sister who had her eyebrows raised.

"Not bad I guess..."

I said casually, even though I didn't think I could pull it off, with a shrug of the shoulders.

The smirk dropped right off Austin's face, and he shoved his hands into his pockets rather aggressively.

My sister looked half pleased because she was assured I didn't like him, convinced that before, I was merely just observing him, and half slightly annoyed because she obviously thought he was a lot better than 'not bad'.

I turned my back to them, walking out the room, meeting my mum's disapproving glance, on my way out, which I guess I deserved.

What I had said had been slightly immature for an 18 year old, but at least it covered up how I had reacted previously. I had to get out every good thought about Austin Moon out of my head.

I walked into the living room, where Hayley had put all her bags, along with Austin's. She came in soon after I did, and asked me if I could help her move them upstairs, whilst Austin talked to our parents.

I nodded feeling it was the least I could do after what I had just said about her boyfriend. She started to lift a bag, before placing it back down and looking at me.

"You really only think that he was not bad?" I sighed before also putting down the bag I was holding onto the carpet again.

"You don't need to worry about my opinion. It's just his isn't my type so I wasn't crazy about him, but I will make an effort to be nice, because clearly you like him, okay?"

She smiled down at me, slightly motherly, that made me frown a little, before I smiled back up, pleased that my lie had paid off.

Now I just had to make it the truth- Austin Moon is two years older, and I'm a kid to him, and I do not like him. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath momentarily, before picking up a bag again and heaving it up the stairs, and calling out to Hayley.

"Come on sis, we haven't got long till dinner."

She looked at the massive pile of bags the two of them had accumulated and giggled, looking back up at me.

"And we going to need every minute until then." She replied, and I chuckled, before continuing to walk to their room, ignoring the slight jealously that was flaring up in the pit of my stomach.

**First chapter done! I enjoyed writing it, so hopefully you enjoyed reading it too! Let me know what you think by reviewing and follow and favourite as well xx see ya soon xx**


	2. Part 1- Chapter 2

**Okay so here is chapter 2- I had a reasonable response from chapter 1, and thanks for those few reviews, but I need you guys to tell what you think, because there is no point writing a story if nobody likes it! Sorry for ranting but it's true, and those reviews make writing fun so please, please, please review/favourite and follow!**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter x**

After a lot of puffing and panting, my sister and I managed to lug all the bags upstairs- I swear they must be full of bricks, seriously it's like the only solution.

No thanks to her boyfriend, who just sat in the kitchen chatting up my parents.

He was a right charmer, no wonder Hayley fell for him. My mum called us from downstairs telling us it was dinner, just as the last bags had been thrown into the room, my arms now feeling like they've been lifting weights for a week.

Safe to say I wasn't helping unpacking, in fact I think Austin can do that, considering he has done absolutely nothing!

We made our way downstairs in silence, my mind flittering about not really focusing on one thing in particular- Hayley on the other hand seemed to have her thoughts centred in one place, by the unintended frown that had slowly appeared on her graceful facial features.

I was going to ask her, but my mum called out again.

"Seriously mum, we're just coming..."

I grumbled back, regretting it when my dad glared at me from the doorway, and jerked his thumb towards Austin who was standing in the kitchen, leaning against our dining room table, an entertained look on face, his eyebrows raised pointedly at me.

I shot him an unamused expression as I walked over to mum, taking in the glorious smell of my mum's cooking- she was stirring chicken tikka in a massive silvery pan that was balanced on our hob, that were now sparkling clean after my mum's extreme cleaning this morning.

Rice was bubbling in an identical pan next to it, and the poppadums still in their clear packaging with the purple table on the top, and had been placed next to the flowers that were directly in the middle of the table. Surrounding the flowers were 5 place settings, all with matching cutlery, the best cutlery I might add, and on each setting there were napkins.

Freaking napkins.

"So much for not making an effort."

I muttered to myself, hoping nobody had heard, and I thought nobody had, but apparently Austin did because his eyebrows were raised yet again at me. I swear he disapproved of everything I said or did. I just glared back at him, which he replied with a smirk.

He is seriously starting to get on my nerves- sure, he was attractive, but he is so incredibly insufferable. I shook my head and turned back to my mum who was now serving up dinner equally on the nicest plates we owned. I rolled me eyes, and went over to the table and sat down.

My dad was already sat flicking through something on his phone. My sister had now made her way over to Austin and he was holding her round the waist, and whispered something in her ear, and she put her head back laughing happily, while he smiled cheekily at her.

I grumbled something that wasn't even decipherable to me and looked down at my hands which were now fiddling with the cutlery awkwardly.

My mum placed a plate in front of me, and I jumped visibly in surprise. I hadn't even realised that everybody had sat down, and my mum was handing out food. Austin was sat across from me, Hayley next to him, my dad at one end, and my mum at the other.

I re-fixed my stare back down as I heard someone chuckling - Austin- and I purposely didn't look up, so he wouldn't get satisfaction out of my complete stupidity.

I continued to stare down at food, as it slowly disappeared mouth full by mouth full. There was never any silence, as my mum was a bit of a talker, and Hayley had inherited that characteristic, and Austin was also quite a talker as well.

They talked about their university and their courses. I still couldn't believe he wanted to be a teacher, it just wasn't something I could see him doing, but I guess if it's what he likes doing. Conversation, much to my disgust, turned to me.

I was hoping I could just finish up with the dinner, and then I could slip away to my room, and ignore everybody for the rest of the evening but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"So Ally, mum was talking to me to other day, and you were out on a date apparently."

Hayley asked me and it took a moment to log it, as everybody's gazes were transfixed on me slightly accusingly. It then clocked and I looked down at food a blush tinting my cheeks, my long hair falling over my face.

"Umm…"

I winced, and quickly glanced up only to meet eye to eye with Austin, who had an unreadable expression on his face. What was his problem?

But I didn't have time to contemplate that because I had my other dilemma.

"Umm…" I repeated not really sure how to reply. No, it wasn't really a date. No, we won't be doing it ever again. No, I didn't really want to talk about it.

"Err yeah, umm," I looked at my phone quickly, "Is that time, wow, I said I would…"

I was racking my brain for possible plausible excuses, "I said I would ring up Molly. Yes I did, I did say that." What was that, Ally?

Smooth.

Real smooth.

My mum looked at me confused, thinking since when did I call Molly up? I know, I never do, which is why that was such a stupid thing to say.

Sure, Molly was my friend, in fact she was the person that set me up on the date that wasn't a date, with a jerk, that actually looked a little like Austin come to think of it.

I talked to her at school and everything but that was about it though.

My dad just smiled at me, completely oblivious- why can't everybody be like my dad? He didn't question my movements, and was probably the only one who did.

"Who is Molly?" Hayley asked me, even more confused than my mum. I just looked at her, begging her to just shut up.

Please.

Austin, however, much to annoyance hadn't forgotten about the previous conversation.

"Okay, we are obviously all thinking the same- you just lied to get out of answering the previous question- your date?"

My jaw actually dropped at how rude he was to me, and Hayley was thinking the same because her expression mimicked my own.

How dare he accuse me just like that without even knowing me?

I always knew there was flaws in her boyfriend's and now I had discovered his fatal one, and somehow this was worse than a spotty face or bad table manners.

My shocked expression turned into a mixture of hate and disgust, as I stood up furiously.

"How dare you accuse me like that? How did you know I wasn't actually going to call Molly? You don't even know me, so don't pretend you do, and since you so want to know about what happened- I went on a date that wasn't called a date, and he cheated on me. We went to the movies and he went to the toilet and didn't return for 10 minutes so I went out to check and he was stood in the lobby way and he was making out with some hot, skinny girl- in fact you remind me of him."

I finished off whispering harshly, almost spitting in his face. He winced, pain edging onto his features, and sat back in his chair silently.

Hayley smiled at me sympathetically, and didn't bother to defend her boyfriend- at least she was on my side.

My mum also gave me a look of empathy, but my dad didn't look at me- instead his gaze was fixed on Austin, his eyes filled with disappointment he obviously had high hopes for this guy which had all gone out the window.

I just excused myself not looking at anybody else. The minute I entered the hallway and the door to the kitchen was shut I let the tears, that I had held back, just flow freely down my face.

I was glad I wasn't in that room, hopefully Hayley could gain some sort of peace in there, but she had a tough job, and I wasn't in a position to help. I gradually climbed each individual stair, more tears pouring out my eyes, my knuckles had gone white, where I was holding my hands in tight fists.

I was still fuming and I really wanted to hit something. Bad. I ran up the rest of the stairs, and launched myself onto my mattress, my fists flailing. After about 2 minutes of this, my arms couldn't any more of this, so I just collapsed onto my bed, my arms out wide, and my legs limp, falling over the edge.

My tears were subsiding, but my face showed every sign that I had just poured my heart out: my eyes were blotchy and red; my cheeks were also blotchy, but also damp; my heart ached and I knew it wasn't Austin that did this.

When I had got back from the date, that wasn't a date I didn't react like a normal girl would if she got cheated on, in fact I ignored it. I pretended it never happened- I told my parents it was nice, but I didn't like the guy, meaning they never bought it up.

I told the girls at school it didn't work out, and well I didn't have any close friends that I would tell the truth, so I ignored it. But of course it was brought up at dinner, and Austin didn't want to let it go, and it just prompted a reaction that perhaps I should have had the night I got back- it was all pent up emotions, and he was the trigger.

I just stared at the ceiling with blurry eyes, picking out all the little cracks that you wouldn't notice normally. It's weird what you see when you just look a little closer, and concentrate on what you are seeing. It becomes very scary, at what appears on the surface, and is rarely what actually is happening.

I was just lying there, thinking, when there was an incredibly soft knock on the door, almost so soft that you couldn't hear it, but I did, and contemplated ignoring it, but realised that I couldn't ignore everybody forever, so let's get it over with.

"Come on."

I hoarsely whispered, almost squeaked, for it was the only sound I was capable of making. Slowly a figure appeared round the doorway, and I did a double take when I saw who it was. Austin.

"Umm, I don't know what-"

"Stop."

I was cut off by rather, but it wasn't rude or demanding, as you would expect, but soft and begging, as if it was my choice, and just for the sake of it, I did stop, and just stared at him, as he took a breath, all laughter that had previously been in his eyes only an hour before had gone.

I couldn't imagine a smirk on his face now, it didn't seem right. Real.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, I never should have said it, and I never should have accused you like that. I shouldn't have gone into the details of your date, especially when you clearly didn't want to talk about it."

I was an emotional wreck, and any little, sweet thing would have the tendency to set me off it a waterfall of tears, and Austin's words were having that effect on me.

He slowly came over and sat next to me, and took my hand drawing little circles with his thumb, as I hiccupped through tears. Then without stopping the little circles he used his other thumb to slowly wipe away each individual tear as they fell.

What he was doing was so wrong- he was my sister's boyfriend, yet it felt so incredibly right, and I didn't want it to end. Eventually, I came back to my senses and did realise even if I was enjoying being comforted by him, this wasn't the way to do it.

I quickly jumped, momentarily stunning him at my sudden movements.

"You have a girlfriend, Austin, who also happens to be my sister, and you shouldn't be doing this." I stated with a slight edge to my tone.

"I know, I was only comforting you, like an older brother. Don't accuse me of doing anything more, because that wasn't my intentions, and I apologise if you thought there were."

He replied back somewhat harshly, and I was taken back, but also more of a wreck than I was before. Obviously, he got the impression that I was going to break down from his words, but didn't want to lead me on, so left the room abruptly, slamming the door.

I didn't know what to do, as more tears fell down my face, and I just gazed at my door that had been slammed. My parents and Hayley probably heard that, and Austin going to down there irritated- I was in a big mess, and I had no idea how to get out of it.

Slowly I came to apprehend that I had better go down there and show my face and at least try and gain some sort of maturity, that I had completely lost in the moments before.

I grabbed my massive hoodie and put it over my head- it felt warm and nice- grabbing the sleeves in my little hands, I gradually made my way down the stairs, feeling very much like a child who had just been scolded at, and that I had to go and apologise.

I felt so small, and I guess Austin saying he was my older brother and that was about it hurt, and I had no idea why, but it hurt like hell!

I pushed open the living room door where I heard the sound of talking.

They all looked up when I walked in, my looking slightly guilty- they had probably been talking about me- Hayley had a sympathetic look, which just made me feel more like a child.

Dad had no emotion, and usually this would comfort me, but all I wanted now was him to show what me where I stood in all this, and although I felt like a child something held me back from running up to him crying, just like I had done when I was 5.

When I called him daddy and he would smile back down at me.

I missed that sometimes. Austin had a brief look of remorse, which went in a second to also be replaced with an expressionless face.

I just stared at him, letting him know that I really didn't want to talk to him about anything anymore and that he could jolly well go back to London now, but of course my telepathy was never quite polished and he didn't really understand anything as his face didn't change.

I sat down on the far end of the sofa, with Hayley in Austin's arms at the other end.

I looked at the carpet feeling my eyes fill with tears again, but refused to shed them- I've done enough crying today and really didn't need to look anymore weak than I already did.

My mum spook first, rather timidly as if she was afraid that I would suddenly break out into another fit again. The thought made me angry, but I controlled it. I had to control it.

"Ally, dear, are you ok?

Yes mum, you know what I'm lovely- I have just been reminded on a momentous occasion, and made fun and belittled by my sister's boyfriend, who is a complete jerk. So yes, absolutely wonderful.

But after taking a deep breath I realised sarcasm would just make me seem more like a child, and right now I needed to mature.

"I've been better mum, but I'll be fine…"

Eventually, I added under my breath and Hayley scooted out of Austin's arms to give me a hug, and the last thing I needed now after all this drama was to be felt sorry for.

I was 18, not 8.

So I returned a short-lived hug, before getting up. Everybody's eyes continued to follow me, much to my annoyance, but I bit my tongue.

"I'm just going out for a bit." My mum frowned and replied a bit stronger than before.

"But it's raining Ally, you'll get wet."

She was treated me like I was 5- I know what rain does, and obviously Austin picked up on the child treatment as he sniggered quietly, but loud enough for me to hear.

I raised my voice fractionally, irritation creeping in.

"I know what rain does, mum- I'm still going out- don't wait up for me. I'll see you tomorrow."

And without saying goodbye to anybody else I left the room, shutting the door quietly even though I wanted to slam it, but got satisfaction out of slamming the front door, grabbing my coat that was hanging up by the door on pegs, on my way out.

I was suddenly hit by a thunderstorm as buckets of rain fell out of the sky.

It was hammering it down and I just looked up to the sky, smiling. It was refreshing and comforting in an odd way. I continued to walk down our drive, my clothes already very close to fully saturated. It took less than 5 minutes for me to become absolutely soaked, even with my coat.

I sat down on an old, creaky bench in a deserted park about half a mile away from our house.

Nobody was around, not that I was surprised, and the relaxing sensation had gone, replaced by a cold, shiver that made me just want a warm shower, and my bed.

I had only been out 20 minutes and already missed home, yet I was determined to make a stand, and not look weak, so stubbornly I sat there just waiting for something to happen.

Thunder was filling me ears, and lightening was flashing every now and then, but not near me.

The thought was slightly scary but I held my stance, and continued to just sit there. It was getting to the point that I really thought I was going to be here all night, when a car pulled up.

It was so dark that I couldn't see what colour or make the car was.

The lights creating a hazy pathway immediately in front of the headline, highlighting the rain as it crashed against the road below.

A figure got out, and started to get out. Now, after being in the rain for about an hour I had lost all my common sense, and curiosity came over me. I could seeing my parents scolding at me for not being sensible, but I was cold and wet and I didn't care.

Thankfully the figure wasn't a serial killer, although when I did see who it was, I wasn't sure if I'd prefer a serial killer, for standing now directly opposite me, pretty drenched himself, was the one and only Austin Moon.

**Okay, let me know what you think and the more reviews I get the sooner I update, so review, review, review!**

**Thanks :)**


	3. Part 1- Chapter 3

**Okay, here is chapter 3, hope you enjoy xx**

I stared at him, suddenly very angry at his mood swings, but before I could yell anything, he spoke.

"I'm here because Hayley asked me to come and get you. She wants us to get along and bond or something." I laughed bitterly, at him, at his attempt. Rain had started to fall heavily again and it dripped down my face, which I was grateful for, because I was unsure how much of the water falling down my face was tears, and I definitely didn't need him knowing I was crying. I wiped my face angrily before replying to him, as he just stood there staying at me, emotionless. It annoyed me, the fact that he didn't seem to care at all, about anything, part from Hayley. He had an inconsiderate air about him, and I really didn't mix well with me.

"Yes, because so far you have been ever so kind to me." I snapped back harshly. He ignored my stab at him, and just walked towards me, slowly, his trainers scuffing against the wet floor, as puddles were

"You're getting cold, come on, we need to go." He murmured and turned around and walked towards the car stiffly. I just stared at him from where I was sitting incredulously. He must be crazy if he thinks that I'm coming back with him. Instead, I got up and walked out the park strongly, passing his car oozing with confidence, somehow, because quite frankly I was so nervous, and unsure of myself. I heard him start the engine, and the car crawled up beside me, the window down. I completely ignored him and carried on walking when Austin called out.

"Look, Ally, I know we didn't exactly get off on the right foot." -I cut him off, outraged.

"How dare you? I attempted to be nice, but all I got in return was snarky comments, and then with your little assumption about me, and you describe that as getting off on the wrong foot. Really?" I was now fuming at this guy- none of Hayley's boyfriends had ever had this effect on me, and I couldn't understand why I was acting like this, or why he was so interested in making me life hell. He drove right next to me the whole way back, he offered me several times to get in the car, but I ignored him the whole back. Just before we turned round the corner to our road, the car slowed right down to a halt. Although I was incredibly stubborn, I stopped anyway just out of curiosity, not turning round. After a minute of the rain chucking it down onto my back, I turned around reluctantly. Austin was just sat there, staring directly forward into the distance. I threw a tiny tantrum, stomping my foot onto the ground, throwing my arms around a little, before walking back to the car, stamping all the way back, which was the grand distant of about 2 metres. I yanked open the door.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him, though you could barely here it against the rain. He just looked at me, his hair plastered to his face, his dark eyes piercing through the darkness.

"You know that guy," I gestured him elaborate a little more. He rolled his eyes at me, and I made the gesture again.

"I don't know his name- the guy at your date thingy." My arms dropped to my side stiffly, and my eyes were flashing dangerously. He just sighed and carried on.

"I was just going to say he was ass cheating on you- nobody in the right mind would cheat on you, and I know you compared me to him, and yeah, I was an ass to you, but I would never cheat on you, ever." He finished seriously, and I just raised my eyebrows, speechless. What had he just implied? MY mind hurt thinking about it, and I starting having these massive shivers, and I couldn't shake it. If anybody asked, I would just say I had got to wet and cold, but deep down I can't help but think that it something to do with Austin, and what he just said. I didn't reply to what he said, but as my sign of half forgiving him, I got into the car silently, closing the door carefully, looking straight ahead. He put his hands, that had gone white, possibly slightly blue, and he turned towards me again, when I didn't reply.

"I mean it." I couldn't help but feeling annoyed at what he had just told me.

"Okay, that's nice." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel in frustration. I jumped slightly, but wasn't fazed by it.

"Why do you hate me so much?" I scoffed at his question.

"You're kidding, right?" He looked at me all seriousness in his eyes. I laughed at how he could really think that I liked him after everything.

"You said it yourself, you were an ass- not in the mood to be all nice with you- lost that chance quite a while ago." He slammed his hand down again, but I didn't jump this time, instead rolling my eyes at his immature behaviour.

"You know for a 20 year old, you are pretty immature." I said voicing my thoughts, and I could tell his knuckles, that were rapidly turning white as gripped the steering wheel harder, were portraying how angry he was getting, at each word that came out of my mouth. He suddenly starting turning the car around and driving quite fast in the opposite direction of our house, and I raised my hands in frustration. Now, where were we going? Knowing he wasn't going answer, I just crossed my arms, and sat back into my seat, sulking a little. Suddenly, I realised what a hypocrite I was- literally a minute before I had called him immature, and now look at me. I sighed knowing that I would feel awful if I didn't apologise, so I took a big breath, trying my best to be like an adult.

"I'm sorry for calling you immature." He briefly smiled, before plastering back on a straight face, but the rage in his eyes had gone, and he seemed calmer. We drove in silence for another 5 minutes gradually go upwards towards the top of a hill. The rain had completely stopped, and although I was still damp, that seemed to be the only sign that it had rained. The sky had cleared, and most of the puddles hadn't really settled, because it was raining for just over an hour, but that was it. The road was deserted, and it was at 10pm now, but ever since I turned off my phone when I left the house earlier this evening, I had lost track of time. Austin pulled into a viewpoint and we drove into a space. It was a clear, beautiful night, and I had no idea why he had driven us here, but I'm glad he did because the view was spectacular. I got out the car very slowly taking everything in, turning around gradually, before walking out and leaning over the fence that was at the edge of the viewpoint. You could see the edge of the city from here, and there were small, bright lights highlighted all over, illuminating the city outline. You could see the ocean just past the city, glistening as the full moon hit it elegantly. It was a calm night with very light wind, and you could see the water is the distance barely rippling. I turned back around to see Austin, and noticed he was pulling something out of the boot of the car. He tugged out a picnic blanket from beneath all the junk he had in there, and brought in round the front of the car. I watched him silently not questioning anything he did. Laying it out across the bonnet of the car, he hopped up and sat down on it, his actions in my open slightly ludicrous, but nether the less, silently, I jumped up next to him and looked up. There were billions of stars just glistening, all different brightness's. It was utterly stunning, and I smiled faintly as I looked up.

"You know, I used to sit out of my window, out on the ledge and watch the stars for hours, especially when I had things on my mind." I looked at him intently, as I could just pick out his face in the dark. His eyes glistened like the stars, portraying all sorts of emotions that flashed by in seconds. His lips were slightly parted as he was thinking, and then he also turned to look at me, intensely. He stared at me for a few seconds for before looking back up again, and I could fill a blush rising up in my cheeks again.

"I never meant to be like an ass, and I know my apology earlier, well, just made it a 100x worse, but this time I truly am sorry, and I'd like to get to know you. Hopefully this," He gestured around with his hands, motioning towards the surroundings and up to the sky, "will make up for it." I smiled gently towards him, and nodded.

"It's beautiful." I whispered, even though we were the only people here, it was so quiet and I didn't feel it was right to start shouting- it would ruin the scenery.

"It most definitely is." He replied softly back. We didn't speak for the next 10 minutes, both lost in our own thoughts, but eventually I looked over at him, realising we really should be getting back. Rather than asking, I just got up, and wandered round to the car door. Once realising what I was doing, Austin also slid off, picking up the rug, and quickly folding it up into a vague square shape, and shoving it back in the boot. We drove home in complete silence, still both lost in thought. Nobody was around, and there were very few cars on the suburbs on the city. It was peaceful and it was pleasant, and it had calmed me down. Our little star gazing trip had given me time to think over what had happened it the chaos of today. I looked down at my clothes that had now crimpled because of how wet they were- parts of them were staring to dry, but mostly I was still wet. Austin was same, and we both still had reasonably wet hair as well. As we started to get closer to my house, I spoke up.

"Thank you." I breathed, looking down at my hands, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. Austin looked over at me and smiled.

"My pleasure, it was the least I could do." I smiled, but kept my head straight ahead.

"You know, you're aren't that bad, I suppose." I muttered, my hair falling over my face. Austin laughed richly, and for the first time since I had met him, it wasn't at me, but with me, for I starting laughing pretty soon after him- it was contagious. We were now on good ground- it had taken a car journey up a hill in silence, but we had finally made the first stepping stone, which was nice. I knew that he probably won't last long as Hayley's boyfriend, and the ever so small jealous part, that I thought had vanished which suddenly appeared back, wished that that would be the case, but the majority of me just wanted him there.

We pulled up in front of my house, and we both got out almost simultaneously. I saw my mum in the window, her head peeking from the gap. Glee came upon her face as she noticed the car, then us, as she disappeared probably to tell the others. I laughed to myself at her, and Austin who had also noticed looked over to me smiling, laughter in his eyes. My mum yanked the door open, and ran down the pathway in her slippers, and dressing gown, not caring if the ground was wet. She pulled me into a massive hug.

"Are you okay? I was so worried, especially when you didn't pick up your phone." I hugged her tighter, assuring her I was fine.

"Why did it take you guys so long?" She asked. I looked over at Austin, who just nodded at me reassuringly before looking at my mum.

"She was hidden quite well- took me a while to find her." My mum nodded understanding before running back in the house, pleased that I was safe. I started walking back over to the house, when a hand grabbed mine. I looked up and Austin was looking down at me.

"Our little secret." He whispered softly, and I smiled back agreeing, and we continued to walk back up into the house.

**Okay, I know this is shorter than my other chapters, but I got such a good response that I decided to treat you guys. So moral of the story, the more reviews the quicker I update, so review, review, review, and don't forget to follow and favourite too! Next chapter there will be a bit more drama so watch out! **

**Thanks guys xx See ya soon x**


	4. Part 1- Chapter 4

**Hola! Yup, I learn Spanish! Anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while- life has been hectic, and not a very good excuse so I'm sorry. Thanks for the awesome reviews from last chapter. Glad this story is a hit! Keep 'um coming, and I promise the more reviews the sooner I update! **

**Onwards and upwards! Chapter 4! :) **

I went to bed early that night- in fact pretty much as soon as I got in. My mum gave my hug saying how she was worried and so on. Dad came up to me and also hugged me.

They were obviously very sorry for what had happened and everything, but I couldn't seem to comprehend how drastic a change had happened, from 'I'm sorry but you'll be okay' to 'are you still living? How do you feel? I'm very sorry etc.' -it was ridiculous!

Austin went straight up to Hayley, enveloping her in a massive hug, as if she had just gone through something totally drastic.

I rolled me eyes at them in disgust, my stomach insides churning. His arms wrapped tightly around her petite waist snuggly, and his head was buried into her gorgeous brown hair. I ignored them, telling my mum I was taking a bath.

She nodded at me, and I walked straight past them, rather obnoxiously, and went upstairs. I ran the bath loudly, trying to drain out to the sound of them talking downstairs- I grabbed my sweats, and a jumper before locking the door.

I sat in the bath just thinking about the crazy events of today.

To sum it up my sister came back from university with her quite attractive boyfriend, who turned out to be a bit of an asshole, then after a crazy drive, in dripping wet clothes, with my sister's boyfriend I learned he wasn't quite so much of an asshole, and that about sums it up.

I went to bed early falling into a restless sleep, tossing and turning the entire night. Eventually at about 3am I gave up trying to sleep so I just laid there for about 15 minutes, getting both extremely bored and hungry.

Sighing rather dramatically, I swung my legs out of my extremely warm bed into the freezing cold. Man, how I hated this. Padding down the stairs, slightly hopping, trying to avoid the creeks, I finally made it downstairs. I heard a noise, and stopped immediately, freezing.

My eyes flittered round for about 5 seconds, as I didn't dare to breathe. Slowly, oh so slowly, I crept into the kitchen when I did a double take.

There was Austin sat on the counter eating an apple, with just navy pyjama bottoms on. He had a perfectly toned stomach with 6 very prominent abs. Wow! His skin looked so smooth and tanned- it made me drool a little. I just stared at him, in utmost disbelief.

Why the freaking hell was he sat in my kitchen at 3am in the morning on his first night here?

And when did he possibly get so damn attractive?

He must have noticed me staring because he turned towards me, not a bit startled, and just smirked ever so slightly. He took another bite out of his apple leaning back slightly on the counter, his eyes not leaving my face.

I looked down at the floor, a blush spreading across my cheeks, and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

I looked up a bit more confidently, deciding to ignore the whole no shirt thing, and going on the fact that he was down here at 3am.

"What are you doing?" He raised an eyebrow, taking another bite.

"Eating an apple." I rolled me eyes at his attempt of humour and innocence.

"No kidding." I replied sarcastically, launching myself up onto the nearest counter, opposite him.

He smiled at me.

"I got hungry, and I know it's my first night here, but my girlfriend is upstairs, so technically I'm kind of family, so…" I turned my head sideways at his remark, a smirk playing on my lips.

"Oh, is that so?" He nodded definitely, almost like a child.

"Yes, yes it is." He said matter of factly, and slid off the counter, and started making his way towards me. I panicked slightly, wondering what of earth he was going to do and if I was going to cope with it, so I did what seemed most naturally.

Run.

So that's would I did, although not quite literally. I jumped off my counter, leaving him facing the wall, and ran to the other side of the kitchen.

I really didn't want to talk about what had happened, so I grabbed an apple, similar to his, and practically ran out of the room, he was still faced the same way when I hurriedly left.

I sprinted up the stairs, two at a time, completely oblivious at the sound of the creaking stairs, everything a blur around me.

I could numbly feel tears streaming down my face, as I raced into my room. The minute the door was closed, I slid down the back of it, pulling my knees into me tightly; the sobs subsided a little. I could hear somebody coming back into the stairs.

Austin.

He stopped briefly on the landing, and everything was silent. I didn't dare move a muscle, and then I heard the sound of the door opening and closing.

He was going back into his room, with Hayley, to snuggle up and all that. I felt so sick I couldn't believe it, my stomach was churning.

I just sat there crying for like another hour, before slowly crawling back into bed, everywhere surrounding me, pitch black.

I woke up, groggily, after about 3 hours of sleep, very much like yesterday, with sun streaming into my eyes. It almost felt like I was living yesterday again, part from the fact it wasn't.

My duvet was wrapped around me, in some sort of cocoon. My room was a slight messy, clothes from yesterday strewn everywhere.

I could see my text books open on my desk, when I had attempted to study in the early hours of the morning- safe to say that I didn't learn much.

I sat and leaned against the banister, groaning loudly. My alarm clock's bright numbers burnt my eyes, and they struggled to stay open.

Man, sometimes I really hated my life.

I could hear talking downstairs, that weren't exactly quiet.

It was sooo early, and I just didn't want to get up. Realising that my parents would want to do something with Austin today, so that meant I had to get up.

I groaned again, before slowly climbing out of mood, and making my way across to the mirror. I glanced into it, and winced at my unattractiveness.

I had large, dark bags under my eyes that looked raw; my skin was pale, and spotty.

I looked hideous, and I was in desperate need of a shower.

Grabbing a dress that I thought would at least up my prettiness level a little. I opened my door, to a deserted landing. I could hear Austin's voice clear, downstairs, mixed with Hayley's giggling. The mixture sounded perfect, but it didn't sit right with me, I didn't like it.

Scowling, I entered the shower, determined to look better than I had done when I went it. And I kind of achieved it.

The dress did make me look better, actually it made me eyes stand out a bit more, along with the help of make-up, which I genially wouldn't be able to live without in times like this. I had foundation on, caked on under the eyes, and actually made me eyes look okay.

It covered up all my spots, but I still looked naturally.

Don't get me wrong, I don't look fake, I just tried not to look so tired.

My hair, no longer streaky, was smooth once I had dried it, and also looked not bad. Actually I was rather impressed with I had managed to come up with.

Smiling, whilst turning in the full length mirror on the door on the outside of the door.

It was such a weird place to have a mirror- I mean sure, on the inside in the actual bathroom, but it meant you had to shut the door to look at it properly, but I suppose it meant you could use it, even if somebody was in the bathroom.

I posed a few times giggling at myself, on our landing, being completely silly and immature, but I didn't care.

Suddenly I noticed a certain male, leaning against the spare bedroom's door frame, his arms crossed over his chest, a smile playing on his lips.

"Looking good." I raised an eyebrow at him, rather comically, before facing back towards the mirror just standing there.

"Umm, thanks, I guess." I mumbled in reply, taking one last glance, before passing him, without looking him in the eyes.

The memories of last night came flooding back, and I didn't know what to think- I had just run off, which was probably considered rude, but I still have no idea why, or why I spent half the night crying.

I was so damn confused, and it was completely unfair.

Everybody else had had breakfast by the time I was down, but my mum had left the cereal out for me, along with a bowl.

The milk and juice had been placed back into fridge to be kept cool. I grabbed everything I needed, before sitting down at the wooden table.

It looked bare compared to the elaborate decoration it had last night. I demolished my cereal quickly, loading everything back into the dishwasher, and putting it all away.

I walked lazily into the living room, plopping down onto the nearest sofa which was empty. Hayley and Austin were curled up on a chair, kissing or something.

I just completely ignored the totally inappropriate scene in the corner. My parents walked in, and the kissing stopped abruptly, and they acted all innocent.

I just rolled my eyes. My dad slumped down in the chair, looking towards my mum, who had her 'plan' face on. Give me strength. She rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"So, seeing as it's a lovely day outside, how about we go to the beach?"

Okay, that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I was dreading one of her picnics or something. Hayley started squealing about sunbathing or something, and ran out the room assumingly to pack some sort of beach bag full of pointless stuff, but who cares?

I could take my surfboard.

Yes, I surf- my dad taught me when I was about 14, he didn't do it anymore, but I continued to practise, and I wasn't that bad actually.

My board was a gorgeous big checkered design, consisting of blue and grey. It had cost me a bit, but I had been prepared to pay the price. I smiled towards my parents, actually quite happy about this. I also got up, and left the room.

I packed my beach bag with a towel, my phone and headphones, sunscreen, and an extra t-shirt- basic necessities.

My board was in the garage, so I'd collect it on my way down. We had a rack on the top of the car, for that reason. I was ready pretty soon, after I had changed into a bikini under my dress, with some shorts as well.

I had a reasonable figure, I guess, and this bikini wasn't that showy so I coped okay with it. My parents were waiting in the hall when I got down, and apparently Hayley and Austin had gone down already in Austin's car.

We arrived in pretty good time, and although the beach was pretty packed, we found a space, as my mum rang up Hayley to find out where they were. They were getting drinks or something so mum said we would set up, describing where we had put our stuff.

We reached a patch of empty sand, where our bags were deposited. My dad got out his deck chair, and a sport magazine.

My mum also had a deckchair and one of her romance novels. I quickly stripped out of my dress, and chucked on the extra t-shirt, and some sunscreen before hitting the waves. It was so awesome, and it was in really good condition.

I saw a male waving at me from the shore line, and although I couldn't quite pick out facial features, I was pretty sure it was Nathan- a guy I often went surfing with when the waves were good. He was slightly better than me, and helped my dad teach me, in my young years.

We were pretty good friends, although he didn't go to my school so I hadn't seen much of him, but maybe I would now I had finished. I surfed over, catching a huge wave, perfecting it with precision.

"Hey, looking good out there." He said when I was in hearing distance. I mock bowed before grinning at him.

"Why thank you, kind sir." He laughed richly at me, and rolled his eyes. He looked around at the people surrounding us, and picked up on my family sat a bit behind me.

He waved over, and my parents waved back. Hayley and Austin were talking so didn't notice him. He glanced back at me, and smiled. I rolled me eyes at his discreetness, motioning him to come over.

He grinned sheepishly at me, before striding alongside me, as we walked towards my parents. He practically was family, but his mum had built in some sort of irreversible politeness, meaning he felt the need to ask if he could come and see us, no matter how many times we tell him he is welcome anytime.

"Hey Nathan, what's up?" He smiled over at my dad, waving at him, his other arm used to shield the sun from his eyes.

"Nothing much, just watching Ally catching a few pretty decent waves out there." My dad laughed, as a smiled cockily.

"Yeah, I was watching her- her teacher must pretty good actually."

My mum looked over at him rolling her eyes, as my dad high-fived Nathan taking credit together. I laughed at them being childish.

My dad and Nathan had always got on, and it made me wonder whether dad would have liked a son. I felt eyes burning into the back of my neck, and I turned to see Hayley looking at me questioning, Austin's gaze fixed on the sand below.

I frowned, before realised how rude I had been.

"Nathan, meet Hayley, my sister, and her boyfriend Austin."

He smiled at them both, raising his hand slightly, doing a sort of wave. Hayley looked at him smiling, whilst Austin juts looked at me frowning.

I frowned back, confused.

Hayley asked Nathan to sit down, and starting asking him how he knows us, and stuff like that. Austin subtly got up, and made his way over to me, before announcing to my parents that I was going to show him to the toilets, because he didn't know where they were and Hayley was talking.

They took it surprisingly, because to me I have never heard a more fake lie, ever! Seriously, Austin. He grabbed my arm and pulled my in the other direction.

He led me away, dragging me for away for about 25m, when I looked up at him.

"You can let go of my arm now." I told him flatly. He stopped, still gripping my arm, and looked down at his hand. It dropped it stiffly, so it hung at his side.

"Oh yeah, right, sorry." He mumbled, and continued to walk. I raised my eyebrows as he walked off, shaking my head slightly, catching up with him.

When I was next to him, he yanked me sideways, and up the beach. This arm pulling was getting old. I let lead me, as we swerved in between people, as I muttered apologies to everybody Austin had hit. We passed children playing with buckets and spades, parents reading or talking.

Teenagers sunbathing or mucking around. The sound of laughter filled me ears, as I glanced around. Overall it was quite a happy place.

The thought made me smile, before I felt another wrench on my arm. I turned my head irritably.

"Ouch!" I shouted at him, getting annoyed now. What was up with him? He looked down at me seriously.

"We need to talk."

**Wohoo! Another chapter, done and dusted. Hope you guys liked it, and if you want another chapter at the weekend I need some serious reviewing! Like serious! You guys have been awesome so far, and I need you to keep it up, and exceed it, so some serious reviewing is in order! Let me know what ya guys think, my awesome readers! Till next time xx**


	5. Part 1- Chapter 5

**Hiya! A chapter at the weekend just like I had promised for my awesome readers. Thanks for the lovely reviews, and hope you enjoy this chapter xx**

I looked at him oddly. What could he possibly want to talk about? I held my phone, where he was previously gripping it. A slight red mark was left as evidence to the previous 'violence'.

"Nathan, who is he?" I laughed lightly, but stopped soon realising that he wasn't laughing with me.

"Umm, sorry, well, Nathan is an old friend." He gestured me to carry on, but I didn't know what else to say.

"That's it, an old friend." He frowned, and I wasn't sure why he was so interested, but clearly that wasn't what he actually wanted to ask. I sighed.

"What is it?" I crossed my hands across my chest.

"Umm, why did you run off last night?" What? I was completely confused, but he didn't try to justify why he was asking or attempt to mask up his previous question. Instead, he just stood there, expecting an answer.

Okay, bluffing time.

"I had to fetch my…phone?" He raised an eyebrow, completely unamused. Obviously, my lying needed work because he saw straight through it, although who wouldn't. Lying wasn't my strong point.

"I don't know…I panicked…" I mumbled, looking down. My toes wiggled around in the sand, the grains tumbling over.

I was fiddling with my fingers restlessly, hearing nothing but silence, and it worried me. Suddenly I felt a warm hand touch my chin gently, forcing me to look up.

The single touch made my cheeks flare up, and suddenly it became very clear why I panicked last night. NO way could I react like this to my sister's boyfriend.

Realising the danger of this situation, I turned sharply and strode off. Austin caught up pretty quick, grabbing my arm, again, and spinning me around.

He was glaring at me, losing patience. His dark eyes were almost black, and flashing dangerously.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you keep running away?"

I glared back at him, annoyed at why he was talking about this particular subject. Safe to say it was a soft spot. My hands slowly curled into fists, which were shaking down at the side of my body. A shiver ran straight down my back, and he had hit a nerve in me.

The sun was beating down onto me in my soaking wet clothes that clung to my body. My hair had started to dry and looked like rat's tails falling down my back, but right now I couldn't care whether my clothes were wet or dry, or whether my hair looked awful.

My only thought was Austin, standing right in front of me in a pale blue t-shirt that clung to his body, and his beach shorts that were white with blue stripes down the side. He blonde hair was shining in the sun light, and looked all soft and fluffy compared to mine.

Sure, if I had just seen him as a stranger on the beach, he would seem very attractive, but the fact that he was being so damn noisy and my sister's boyfriend, his attractiveness had just passed over my head, and I just looked into his brown eyes that would usually cause a girl to go weak at the knees.

Instead, I just saw anger in them, rage, confusion, and…hurt? I wasn't sure, but sure as hell didn't like the combination.

It just sent my whole body into rage.

"Why do you care? You met me yesterday, and you're my sister's boyfriend, not mine, so stop asking me freaking questions that are absolutely none of your business!"

I hissed back, raging.

He had really set me off, and I could tell by his face that my comment had hit home. All anger left his face in a second, to be replaced with an emotion that could only possibly be hurt, which flashed through his eyes in a second, to be replaced with nothing.

Nothing.

Not anger, hurt, confusion, sadness, happiness…nothing. I had seen that look too many times over the last few days.

"Fine. If that's how you see it."

He replied stiffly, his voice clear, also with no hint of emotion. Just show me something. Please. I just stared at him, but his eyes had moved on from me, and now focused on the millions of people on the beach behind me.

"Hey." I snapped, making him reluctantly look back at me. "Why won't you ever show any emotion?" Nothing. Again.

"You wanna know what I'm feeling,"

He said to me, spitting the words into my face, his voice slowly increasing in loudness.

"I arrived yesterday hoping to actually gain a good relationship with my girlfriend's family. I was doing well until you made an appearance.

You wound me up, you did things that irritated me, yet you made me feel weird things as well, that I have never experienced before, and I didn't like it.

I wanted to get it out of my system and had planned to that evening by going for a walk or something, but your little date story ruined that, didn't it?"

He was no longer looking at me, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face, that had turned slightly red in anger. Emotion. I couldn't help but be relieved at that, even if I was furious and hurt at his words.

"I wanted to know what happened. I needed to know. You didn't take it well, obviously. I know that was my fault, which is why I apologised.

This unknown feelings came back, again, much to my annoyance, and I wanted to find out how I felt. I haven't and right now I don't want to- I don't want to see you particularly, and you have made it very clear you don't want to see me, so I'm leaving tomorrow.

There, that's how I feel. Summing it up, I feel anger towards you, I feel numb towards Hayley, not like or love or anything. I don't know what I'm going to do about that. I honestly thought that this trip would bring us together, but I couldn't have got that more wrong. So I guess this is goodbye. Have a nice life, Ally."

I walked straight past me, not giving me a chance to reply or express any sort of feelings. He didn't care what I had to say.

He had said what I asked him for, and he wasn't wanting a reply or anything. He was going to break up with Hayley because of me.

Well, I sure wasn't going to win sister of the year award. I couldn't go back, not now. I'm dreading what Austin is telling my family now.

What he was telling Hayley. She was going to hate me. Mum and dad were going to be disappointed, and I couldn't blame really.

I hadn't moved since he left. It was like I was stuck to the ground, my legs completely frozen, unable to mov

People passed me, but everything was a blur. I was focused on nothing, my mind completely blank. I forced my legs to take steps forward, counting in my head left, right, left, right, commanding my legs, as if they couldn't move without me doing so.

I didn't know where I was going, but I kept walking. I passed building after building. Car after car. Person after person, making no progress in getting my brain to properly focus and function.

Eventually, after what seemed like an hour, but was probably only about 10 minutes I stopped, taking a seat on a wooden bench, at the side of the pavement. I put my head in me hands, commanding myself to take deep breaths.

Slowly my brain managed to generate thoughts, gradually building up an accurate recall of what had just happened. I was slightly horrified at what the consequences of my thoughts had led to. I had broken up my sister and my boyfriend, who also happened to be the guy that I may have liked. I'm still unsure on that bit.

I will probably never see him again.

My parents were literally going to kill me, if Hayley didn't kill me first. I was in such a wonderful circumstance. I had a sudden overwhelming urge, and I burst into tears, with my head still in my hands.

The hurt that I should have felt at the time was rapidly catching up to me, and it felt awful. I didn't what to do, or how I should approach it at all, so I did what any little girl would do when they were in trouble. I needed to see my parents.

They may kill me, but I knew they still love me, even if both Austin and Hayley hate me, and I knew they would know what to do.

I carried my soaking wet body down to the end of the road, which was where I came off the beach. I had a bit of a trek back home, considering me came in the car, but now I was thinking clearly, as long as I kept walking, it shouldn't take me that long.

My clothes were drying off in the extreme heat, along with my hair, meaning I felt a little bit more normal, and that I fitted in. I weaved in and out of people, up many roads, and twisty lanes, when I finally reached my road.

Austin's car was parked outside, and my parents was parked in the driveway, with my board on top- thankfully they hadn't left it there. I very cautiously approached the front door, feeling rather timid. I knocked quietly, before bowing my head in slight shame

I knew Austin was still here, and the last thing I needed to do was see him again. My mum opened the door, and her jaw dropped slightly at the sight of me. I just ran straight into her arms, tears pouring down my face.

She immediately embraced me back, just as I knew she would have done, and I was so thankful for that. She just held me for about 5 minutes till my tears subsided, rubbing my back soothingly, whispering kind words into my ear.

I knew I didn't deserve any of this, and I was so unbelievably grateful for my mum's continual love for me. She slowly came apart from me, holding me out by my shoulders, and looked at me, straight in the eye.

"You are in an incredible mess. You know that?" I nodded, shamefully. I shuffled uncomfortably, wanting the whole thing just to disappear.

"You are 18, Ally. I'm your mum, and I will never stop being that, but you're an adult now, and I'm afraid I can't babysit you forever. I can always give you a hug, or advice, but there had to be a point where you take over your own life, dealing with your problems yourself, and I'm afraid, this one is one only you can fix."

I nodded again, knowing my mum's words were ones I knew had to come at some point, but I would have done anything for her to fix all my mess, but somehow I knew that it would never be that simple. I took a deep breathe, about to reply to her telling her I agree when I heard shouting from upstairs, making me wince.

"You said you loved me, you liar." Hayley's voice was up about 3 octaves, and her voice was loud, and accusing. Austin, though, was in no mood to back down, and it was probably me who made him like that.

I slid down the wall, in our hallway, pulling my knees close, and put my head in my hands, letting more tears silently fall. My mum just stood there, not doing anything, but letting it all work out on its own.

"Well, being had here as made me change that. Your sister has changed that."

I winced. He knew that he was referring to what he told me earlier, about that weird feeling, but I couldn't help but wonder what that meant.

I didn't get much chance to consider the possibilities, because when I lifted my head, Hayley was storming down the stairs. She yanked my arm, tugging me up violently. She took one looked at my face, before slapping me hard straight across my face.

The gasped, the air taken completely out of me.

"Austin cheated on me with you. How dare you?"

She whispered at me bitterly. I was shocked. I can't believe that is what she thought he meant, I was about to explain, when I saw Austin standing there.

He had heard every word. Good. He would correct her, but he didn't. He just looked at the ground, looking guilty.

Guilty about what?

I can't believe he was letting her believe this.

This is absolutely ridiculous. I opened my mouth to explain, when Austin cut in.

"I'm going to go now." I could see his bags piled up behind him. Nobody tried to stop him, which I got.

He wasn't exactly very popular at the moment, for a reason that wasn't even true. I was fuming, but I definitely didn't want to see him now.

Juggling his bags, he slammed the door to our house, leaving it completely silent. We just stood there in the hallway, all four of us, nobody attempted to talk.

After 5 minutes of torturous silence, Hayley glared at me once last time, before slamming the door leaving the house. I had no idea where she would go but anywhere away from me, would probably sit okay with her.

My parents just left me alone in the hallway, and I knew they were very disappointed in me, for a reason that wasn't true. I had never felt lonelier in my life.

**Okay, what ya think of the twist? Let me know and if I get 10 reviews or more for this chapter I'll try and update tomorrow, but I have to get 10 reviews please! Thanks and see ya next time :) **


	6. Part 1- Chapter 6

**Okay, I've had a sudden urge to write tonight, and I decided to make the most of it and give you guys a chapter. The reviews were awesome, and I want to personally thank every one of you, who put in time that do that. They were absolutely amazing! **

**This is my thank you, please enjoy xx**

2 weeks later

When Hayley left that night she didn't return. I could tell my parents were worried but they didn't let it show, at least not in front of me.

They didn't talk to me at all that evening, and I felt awful. It was like I was being kept in a prison, and I hated it.

She did arrive back the next morning completely drunk off her ass, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as she tumbled back into our house, at 9am the next morning.

I was eating breakfast, alone, like I had been doing a lot recently. She used her key, which I was surprised she knew how to use, considering how majorly drunk she actually was.

Shoving the door opening limply, she staggered into my sight, and looked at me. She may have been drunk, losing all common sense, but I knew she meant it when she spat at me, saying she hated me.

I knew that she meant it from the depths of her soul, and I couldn't believe how far we had drifted apart. Part from that occasion, she refused to even be in the same room as me.

I would walk in casually, and she would get straight up, and walk out, irrelevant of the context. 

I tried explaining to both my parents and Hayley many many times that what Austin had said had other implications, but neither seemed to believe me.

Obviously the guy who they had known for a day's word stood above mine, their 18 year old daughter. It was frustrating, especially since they knew I wasn't that kind of person, but whatever.

A week later, we had started talking again, and although they were still disappointed, they obviously decided to put it behind them for now. I guarantee it will come up at some point, and I was dreading the moment. Life was sort of going back to normal, for me anyway.

Hayley was still at home, indecisive of what she wanted to do. She had made herself at home in the spare room, especially now she had it to herself, with no boyfriend.

Give her a week, another one would turn up. I had pondered on the thought of some new guy coming back. Austin was still there. Fresh. I didn't want that to change for some bizarre reason.

Now he had gone I properly admitted to myself that it was very likely I had had a small crush on him, but his behaviour- I had no explanation for that.

The memory of the beach kept flashing back, when he said that he was getting these weird feelings. What did they mean? This was a question one day I would find the answer. One day.

Hayley was supposed to go back to uni last week, but in the state she is at the moment, mum won't even let her go out the house, without adult supervision, in other words, basically, she wasn't allowed out without mum or dad.

She still managed to turn up drunk nearly every night, but now it wasn't because of me- I think it was because she was depressed, something apart going a week without a boyfriend.

Absolute disaster.

Note the sarcasm.

Seriously, she has become so co-dependant it was insane. It is possible to live without having someone next to you 24/7- I do it, although I'm not sure she would want to be me, not after this- I'm the last person she would want to be like.

I tried not to let it bother me, but I was constantly haunted by the fact that a month ago, life was normal.

My 20 year old sister was acting 20, with a boyfriend, from uni, and I looked up to her, and she liked me. We got along like a happy family, but life wasn't perfect forever, and that hit home hard over the last couple of weeks.

Although, it was getting slightly more normal, and I knew that Hayley would recover, and life would move on, I knew this few weeks would always be edged on my memory.

It was 2 weeks exactly, after Austin left abruptly with the pathetic reason, that I still haven't managed to persuade my parents, wasn't true.

My parents were both out with Hayley at a café, talking to her about what she wanted to do. She had written to the university saying she didn't want to be there anymore. That was about Austin. They were ok with it, although not ecstatic.

Mum thought it would be best to do it somewhere public where she was less likely to make a scene. Recently, although she was 20, she would have constant tantrums, to the point where it was slightly worrying.

I had the house to myself, but decided instead of being cooped up, I would get out in this wonderful sunshine, that was streaming down today.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky, and it was peaceful. Just for a moment I could forget everything that had happened. It was nice. I dressed quickly, just grabbing a pair of denim shorts, and a t-shirt, with my trusty converse.

I quickly pulled my long hair into a messy bun, and admired myself in the mirror. I tried to overcome the déjà vu on this moment when Austin was standing behind me. Everything at the moment was déjà vu moment, and it was really starting to get to me.

Shaking my head, attempting to clear my head, I raced downstairs at out the door. I grabbed my surf board from the garage, where my dad had placed it that day. That horrible, disastrous day. Closing my eyes tight, I refused to let myself cry.

I had cried nearly every night about what had happened I don't need to cry in the day time too. Day time is for forgetting, night time for reliving.

It had become my silent motto that I just repeated to myself, every time my brain wandered during the day. I still couldn't drive, even though I was 18, and it had never been a problem, but recently it really had, and I promised myself as soon as possible I would get some lessons.

Taking a deep breathe, I set out towards the beach, my board under my arm. I kept my thoughts on positive things only, simple things, like the sand and the sea. The waves rippling over my body as I stood on the board.

The white splash that came up whenever my board made contact. The freedom I felt when I was out there, nobody surrounding me, and no limitations. It was honestly the best feeling ever.

I got at the beach in pretty good time, and it was packed when I arrived. It was still the summer holidays meaning kids were all off, and it was holiday maker's best season with all the tourists that covered every inch of the sand.

Thankfully, not so many in the water, especially out further were I went. I passed many queues that went for miles lining up for ice-creams and drinks, to cure the hotness that was surrounding us. I weaved in and out, apologising to anybody I hit with my board.

I went straight out to the sea, in my shorts and t-shirt, knowing I hadn't bought anything else so make the most of it. As I felt the water splashing at my feet, I looked out across the horizon, but something caught my eye.

There was somebody surfing in the near distance, and they were surfing well. He had blonde hair that had been swept off his face and his wet suit was clinging to his body. I couldn't make out any identifying features because I was too far away but I was impressed by his skills.

Edging closer, slowly, I began to make out a few more features but nothing recognisable. He had started to come back in to shore, and I prepared myself to go talk to him, and at least compliment him on his extraordinary surfing, when he looked up.

Straight at me.

Directly in the eye.

And he could have been a mile away but I knew who it was just by him looking my in the eyes. Austin.

I couldn't move, as he sidled towards me, never breaking eye contact. I thought he had gone, back to London, to university.

Why was he still here?

Suddenly thoughts flooded my mind, and I realised what was going on, and all my thought process had slowed down one word flashing constantly.

Danger.

I turned briskly, my hair whipping round, and stormed off in the other direction. Questions flooded through my mind.

Why was here? When did he learn to surf? Why didn't he say anything when he saw me surf a couple of weeks ago? Why is he still following me?

Panic filled up, and I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't run forever. I sunk into the sand right by the shore line, wrapping my arms around my sand covered legs, water splashing at my feet. My board was next to me, bone dry, after not even being in the water yet.

I could boats bobbing up on the horizon, and I wished I could be on one. One away from this hectic place I called home.

Austin came and sat next to me, and I didn't stop him. I didn't have the strength to keep shouting at him, or pretending like I don't care, because I was weakening, and I did care. More than I cared to believe. I wouldn't cry about it if I didn't.

I heard him take a massive breathe next to me, and me mimicked my position, my board the only thing between us.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do." I didn't say anything, but continued to look at the waves as they lapped in against the golden sand, that was glistening in the sunlight.

"I don't even know where to start…"

"Start at the beginning." I mumbled, still not looking up. "Start at why you hated me. Why I annoyed you. Why you felt the need to be so noisy. Start there."

He touched my arm gently, before putting it back around his legs. I could feel water trickling slowly down my arm, creating goose bumps in its path. It flared my arm up, just like his touch had done to me before, and the thought made me embarrassed.

"I never hated you. You annoyed me because she seemed so nice, so perfect, so happy, and you had gained his all at 18,"

I laughed a short, ironic laugh, before looking right up at the sun, my eyes squinting at its intense light, before staring back at the ground.

"The minute I saw you I felt a bubbling in my stomach, and I had never felt it before, and it made me uncomfortable. But you didn't seem to care about me. I was merely your sister's boyfriend, and nothing more. That annoyed me. I was curious. I wanted to know what had happened because I may have been a tad jealous. I can't believe I'm telling you this…"

He trailed off, and I glanced sideways at him. He was just looking out to shore, a distant look on his face. I was prepared to feel sorry for him yet. Not until I had the answers that I needed.

"That night, if you were jealous, why did you deny everything and said it was something an older brother would do?" He laughed, and I looked down embarrassed. It wasn't that stupid.

"No, I wasn't laughing at you. I was laughing at my not so finest hour. At this point I was in denial, after I was dating your sister. There was no way I could just admit I was jealous of her sister. That would start world war 3 or something."

Something triggered in him when he said that. I could tell by the way he faded out at the end.

"Although, I've done that now…" I refused to sympathise again, so went straight into the next question.

"What about that night? What was that about, with the star gazing thing?"

"It served as a multi-functional thing. I wanted to apologise, primarily, but I also wanted to see how this feeling in my stomach would differ, when I was sat with you under the stars. It would an experiment, and that sounds really horrible, but my main reason was the apology."

I frowned at this explanation, but didn't spend too much time over it.

"Okay, next day, at the beach, what the hell did that speech of yours mean?" He chuckled, at me, before placing his hand on my arm, in exactly the same spot.

"I guess it was my twisted way of admitting to you that I liked you. Instead of doing what a normal guy would do, which would be setting up a little romantic date thing, I shouted and accused you of stuff, before storming off. Really mucked that one up, but I had a complicated situation. Not only was I still in a relationship with your sister, we hadn't really hit the ground running either."

Now that explanation made my heart jump a little, and I smiled gently down at my hands. I still had one more question to ask, though, which was probably the toughest. I gritted my teeth.

"Why didn't you stick up for me on the morning you left? Why didn't you say something tell them it wasn't true, because now they all think I'm a liar. I haven't really spoken to Hayley, but she has vocalised that she hates me, and has got drunk every night. You could have prevented that, you know. Why didn't you?"

I looked over at him as I asked and I could tell this was also the toughest to answer. He closed his eyes, before also looking up, and meeting me eye to eye.

"I realise now that I was a coward, and that that morning I didn't do a single thing right. I was breaking up with my girlfriend, ultimately because of my feelings for her sister, and I did that by shouting at her, which was a move only an asshole would do. You bring out the best in me, Ally."

He joked, but I didn't find it vaguely funny. Instead I just looked down again. He sighed.

"She is getting drunk, and you're living in hell because of me. Because I couldn't admit that I liked you straight forwardly. Instead I made it sound like it was your fault I was having this mixed feelings, which was also an asshole move. I have mucked up so much in these last few weeks, all because I have these really deep feelings for you, and I didn't know how to control them or deal with them appropriately and I just ended up everybody getting hurt. I know I can't rewind these last few weeks, and make everything right, but I'm willing to give 110 % to try and be the best I can possibly be for you. I want you to give me a chance."

I couldn't believe what he had just proposed. That we should go out? After leaving my sister in a drunken mess, with her hated me, and my parents disappointed, and he suppose I just throw that all away for the guy who caused it all.

My feelings were conflicted, because my brain was thinking like that, with common sense, doing what would be best overall.

My heart, however, was running on its own accord, and wanted me to go with him. Live happily ever after. Be the princess in the castle with the gorgeous dresses, and the handsome prince. It wasn't just my brain that conflicted with my heart but reality did too.

Nobody could live happily ever after, and my adult side had finally kicked in. I couldn't just leave my life in the mess that it was in. I couldn't.

"I'm sorry but that's not possible. My sister hates me because of what happened, and I don't want that to be the case forever- I have to sort that out. My parents are disbelieving of me, and although that may not change, I want them to believe that I'm really trying. Running away with the boy who caused this isn't the solution. I'm sorry, Austin, but your timing isn't really impeccable. I don't know if you care about my life enough to see that, but that's how it is. Goodbye"

And with that I got up, picking up my board. Austin didn't reply, but instead looked straight forward. He had no attempt to move or anything, but was as stiff as a board.

I bent down and tenderly kissed him on the cheek. His eyes fluttered closed briefly, as my lips touched his skin. I closed my eyes tightly before standing back up again, and walking away.

Walking away from the guy I was pretty sure I was falling in love with.

**Okay, don't worry this isn't the end. I've decided to make it a bit longer than I had previously anticipated, and instead of creating a new story that would be the sequel, I'm keeping it all on the same story, but everything you read up till now is part 1, and I'll edit the first chapter to see so**. **Part 2 will consist of how Ally gets her life back on track, and her future. Of course, it will include Austin, and how he tries in all of this to win Ally over. I know some of you guys just want to get them together, but I want to build it up, but I promise there will be lots of Auslly in part 2! So review, review, review for part 1, and tell me what you think about the idea of part 2! I have a good feeling about this, so trust me! Keep an eye out for the first chapter of part 2, and I'll you see you all soon! xx**


	7. Part 2- Chapter 1

**Hey all! Okay for the 2 people who gave me some ideas- queen1 and Sydderzz. You guys are awesome, thank you! This is the first chapter of part 2 so please let me know what you think, and if I get 10 or more reviews I will update tomorrow, if I don't you will all have to wait till the Friday or possibly the weekend, so it's up to you. **

**Enjoy, enjoy :) **

**PART 2**

6 months later

"Class dismissed." Shouted my lecture, is his extremely booming voice, to the 25 or so of us seated in the lecture room. It wasn't a very big room, maybe seating about 50. The chairs were red and comfy, all in lines that were sloping upwards, in tiers. It had an interactive board at the front, which PowerPoints were played on, as my several lecturers, well, lectured. I was seated alone nearish the front, as mostly everyone was sat at the back. I had my laptop balanced on the small wooden table in front of me, as I picked it up and placed it into m rucksack that was on the chair to the side of me.

My life had changed quite a bit over the last 6 months or so. Let's start at the beginning

After seeing Austin I decided that I couldn't continue to live my life like this. It was hard not to think about his sweet, sweet words he said to me that day. It was all so unbelievable. I mean he was my hot sister's boyfriend, and yet he fell for me instead. After a day. And for me, somebody who was slightly nerdy, and not that pretty, and he was well really handsome, and older, it was just absolutely unbelievable. But I left him hanging. I ditched him because of other problems, and I regret it nearly every day. It could have been a perfect fairy tale if Hayley hadn't of previously dated him, and was angry at me, and that my family weren't impressed with me. Although, I regretted I couldn't just feel sorry for myself every day, so instead I decided to do something with my life.

After I had decided this I knew I had to talk to my parents about all this, so I tried to time it correctly- my dad had just bought himself a new screwdriver or something so he was all happy, and Hayley had made dinner, giving mum a rest. We had a lovely chicken curry, with a recipe that Hayley made herself, and it was gorgeous. At dinner, I asked them to sit down in the living room afterwards. Hayley was a little doubtful about, even though she was still angry at me for 'stealing' Austin, but mum managed to get her to agree to at least hear me out. I took some long explaining and some slight truth twisting about the starry night. It took a little while to persuade my parents but after hugging it out, we were ok. Hayley who took more persuading, finally got over it, when I agreed to take her out to a bar to meet another guy.

I decided first step to forgetting Austin was to go out, and it worked as a double whammy by re-making up my friendship with my sister. We went for the super sexy look, with short black dresses that weren't slutty but were gorgeous nether the less. Mine was jet black, and down to my mid-thigh, with netting sleeves, and a circular neck line. My long hair was curled thanks to Hayley, and I had smoky black eye make-up on. I didn't look like me at all, and for the first time I actually felt hot. Hayley looked similar, but her dress didn't have sleeves, and her hair was straight. The whole outfit thing made us look more alike by the second, and it was actually quite nice.

Hayley drove us to the bar in the centre of town, called Lime. There was a queue of students lining up outside, and the thought got me slightly pumped. I had only ever been to a bar once before, and this wasn't really me at all. I was the nerdy type, but I for once I wanted to be someone else. Someone more confident, and it was fun. We had a good time actually. Hayley found a good guy, he was rather attractive, and that, although he never spoke to me once, they were too busy locking lips. The whole time. They broke up the next week. Seriously, a week is probably a record actually.

The next morning Hayley had a bit of a hangover, but considering I only had one beer, I was fine, part from a slight headache. I discussed my future with my parents and after about 2 hours we agreed as a family that I should go to university rather than working in McDonalds for the rest of my life.

Hayley got an apprenticeship, about 2 months later, at a medical school closer to home so she visits every weekend.

After another 2 months or so I attended my first week at university, and loved it. Which is where I am now.

I passed out the door, following the crowds of people that were swarming in the courtyards of the school. Weaving in and out, I tugged my rucksack firmly onto my bag. It was a warm day, and the sun was blaring down, lighting up the whole campus, and I travelled across it, a smile written all over my face. When school finished back in May, I couldn't wait to get into the real world and yet here I was back in education and loving it. People were chatting as they passed me, and I was walked through a microcosm earth, in just this place. I spotted my house mate leaning against the tree, smiling down at me. I beamed back before picking up into a run as I reached him. I ran into his arms, as he spun me around, whilst I giggled, happily. He was called Reuben, and he was rather attractive, with dark hair that was pushed back messily, not too long. He had amazing green eyes and was quite a looker, and apparently according to him, so was I. In fact about a month ago we asked me out, but after a long chat we decided together that wasn't best- none of that friend zoned rubbish. Instead he was dating this foreign girl from his study group, that didn't speak English. When I asked him, his defence was something about a connection, or something. I laughed it off for now. I, well, wasn't dating, and wasn't planning too, not yet anyway. Maybe soon, but right now I was still regretting not dating Austin.

"Hey, how was class?" He asked me, as we took off towards the canteen, travelling in between the tall pine trees that were scattered around. Other students were sat on the grass, with picnic blankets, especially couples who were talking. It was a wonderful sight, real sense of community, and the thought made me smile to myself.

"It was good, thank you. How was your creative class or whatever it was?" It frowned down at me jokingly, at my complete lack of interest for his creative class. Apparently creative class wasn't precise enough, but instead I should call it 'oil paints used for landscapes'. Learn something new every day I guess- not always and somehow I couldn't really see how this would be.

"It was fine." I shoved him in the arm, laughing. He looked down at me, and I pulled the puppy dog face on him.

"Don't be mad, please." He just laughed at me, before tugging on my arm, causing me to stumble slightly. We ran hand in hand reaching the canteen quickly. It was quiet when we arrived, so I grabbed a tray and joined the queue for pizza. Reuben went over the pasta service. We both got our food about the same time, before sitting down at the table. I ate my pizza quite happily, just enjoying the silence, when Reuben decided to break it.

"Who's Austin?" My head snapped back at him immediately. What? My eyes bulged slightly when I realised he meant what he said, and I wasn't hearing things. What caused him to drop that bombshell? I panicked slightly trying to find a plausible explanation. I didn't want to talk about it all but I knew it would come up at some point. When we were discussing why we shouldn't date I accidently let his name slip, but refused to answer who that was. It was still painful, even 6 months later. He had written to me or texted or facebooked or anything. He and Hayley didn't really talk much, but at least they were saying hello and stuff. He had ignored every single message I sent him. He was doing it on purpose and it was frustrating. I know I was harsh and my reasoning was dumb, but it was what I thought was best. Couldn't he see that? The thought angered me, and I slammed my fist down onto the table, making a few heads turn. I looked back at Reuben, who was just staring at me. I was aware I had tears in my eyes, but I blinked them back, willing myself not to cry over him again. I had done that so much and I didn't need to do it more. Not now. I took a deep breath before grabbing my pizza, and bag, and leaving abruptly. I didn't turn back but I knew he wouldn't follow me. He knew I needed space, but it did mean there would be a confrontation at some point which I wasn't looking forward to.

I ran out, my eyes slightly burry, dodging students who were looking at me with confusion. I ran straight past everybody till I heard silence. I had taken myself, unknowingly right around the campus to the student accommodation. I looked around quickly, nobody was around at all. Thankfully. I collapsed onto the small patch of grass, exhausted. My eyes were no longer blurry and I couldn't feel tears, but I did feel pain, and anger. A lot. And mixed emotions was the last thing I needed but right now it was all that was on my mind. It needed to stop becoming such a sensitive subject. Austin needed to become somebody of the past, but I just couldn't get my mind to think like that. It was like I wasn't physically capable. I was completely lost in sorrow, when I heard my name being called.

"Ally?"

I looked up, and was extremely surprised at who I saw, because the person standing in front of me was not Reuben.

**I know it's not very long, so lets call it a snapshot into part 2- giving you guys some context, and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Okay, lets here your guesses, and it should be a surprise to most of you, part from the smart ones out there. Please review, review, review! And hopefully you enjoyed the first chapter of part 2- plenty more to come! See you soon **


	8. Part 2- Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I wasn't in a writing mood, but you guys deserved a chapter so here you go. Hope you enjoy x**

It wasn't Rueben, but instead stood in front of me, the person I least imagined to be there. Nathan. He looked at me worryingly, and bent down to sit in front of me. He gently reached his hand and wiped away my tears.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" I sniffed and looked up at him. He looked pretty much the same as he did 6 ½ months ago, yet I never expected him to be here.

"I..just…I just…what…why are you here?" He stroked my arm, as he pulled me into a hug. I feel into his arms, feeling safe. Safe from all the pain and questions. He was like my big brother, and he unknowingly had come to save me.

He untied his arms, and looked down at me, with slight worry.

"Well, I have some news." I raised my eyebrows at him, as he pulled me up to standing, so I facing him barely a foot apart. I looked up into his eyes, wondering what possibly could be the news that he had to actually come and physically tell her.

His eyes lit up as I waited for him to tell me.

"I'm getting married!" It took a while to sink, as my mouth slowly dropped, before I squealed loudly, and wrapped my arms around his neck excitedly. He laughed, as he held me tight.

"I felt like I should come and tell you in person, so I went to the reception and asked where you lived, and I was making my way around here to the student accommodation, and I saw you on the floor crying. What was wrong?"

I shook my head, trying to forget it, and just concentrate on the awesome news Nathan just told me.

"Don't worry it was nothing. When are you getting married? Who are you get married to? What happened?" I rambled on, getting more excited by the second.

He was getting married!

He laughed at me again, telling me to slow down.

"One thing at a time- I'm getting married in 2 weeks- She's called Ruby, and she is about your height, with long wavy blonde hair. She's quite like Hayley actually in characteristics actually- outgoing and social, it was a surprise we got along, but I guess what they say is true, opposites go well together. I proposed last week in the tree house in the back of our garden that you and I used to play in. I decorated the tree in fairy lights, and set up a picnic on the checkered picnic rug upstairs, with some soft music played in the background. It was really nice evening actually, and of course her saying yes made it perfect."

I felt a big smile slowly growing on my face, as he continued his anecdote.

"I met her about 3 years ago, and we spoke quite a bit, but after she moved away from the area we lost contact. Then, as you know I moved into a little apartment outside London Just after you left for college actually, I saw her in the diner, round the corner from my house, and she had moved back, in the next road along. We started dated pretty much as soon as she came back pretty much, and well, here I am."

I smiled at him, truly thrilled for him.

This was awesome news, and I couldn't believe he had come all this way to tell me.

"Also, Ruby and I would like to ask you to come down for the week and to help with the wedding, and then actually be a bridesmaid. You can help choose the bridesmaids dresses, and everything- there is another girl who Ruby has asked, one of her friends from high school, and then her brother is going to be going down the aisle with you, and, Josh, my best man- he was a guy from school- with go down with Ruby's friend. You will meet them all when you come down for the week, if you can make it, of course."

I was nodding frantically, jumping up and down clapping my hands together, ecstatic.

This was going to be so fun- I could help plan their wedding!

"Of course, of course! This is going to be so fun."

I hugged him again tightly. I still can't believe this is happening! I tugged him towards my house, which was about a minute away, as he continued to explain what they had already achieved. They had a church, for the actual ceremony, and a hall for the reception.

Invitations had been sent out, food is being sorted, along with the music. They had a vicar to perform the ceremony, and some musicians to sing the hymns.

All they really needed was the dresses and the suits, which is the best part!

He left later the evening, after meeting Reuben, and having a chat about life here in university. He didn't go to college but instead he is starting up a business which, after they are married, both he and Ruby will be working for it.

It was a creative business that sold different creative products such as card making stuff, and sewing, and paints etc., which, I learnt was Ruby's expertise, and then Nathan did all the accounts and website stuff- the behind the scenes. It sounded like it was going well, so that was nice to talk about.

I curled up on the sofa that evening with Reuben at the other end.

I had changed into my sweats and a hoodie, and had had a shower getting rid of any smudged makeup that had ran from my tears earlier. I swilled my wine around in the glass, looking at the wall, in thought.

We had talked properly about what had happened earlier, when I ran off. In fact we hadn't really talked at all since Nathan had left about 10 minutes before. It was torturous and I knew at some point I would break because I hated us being like this.

Eventually I gave in, and tried to drop my stubbornness, and turned to face him, putting my glass onto the table. I moved slightly closer to him and touched his arm delicately.

"I'm sorry for running off like that earlier, I just…"

I faded out, unsure how to verbalise how I was feeling. I just wanted this conversation to be done and over with, because it was painful.

I hated to admit it but I did still have some feelings left Austin, as much as I had tried to wish them all away. He looked over at me, a mix of emotions of his face.

"It's fine." He said stiffly, and I could tell it was a lie, before he had even said it. I sighed, before getting up and kneeling down in front of him.

He was now looking down at his legs, fiddling with his fingers. I could tell he wanted this to be over just as much as me, but I wasn't leaving it like this. I didn't need everything to be ruined.

"No it's not. I shouldn't have just run away like that. I just didn't really want to talk about it. But I was a coward, and I'm so sorry. Please don't be mad, please."

His facial expression softened, as he took my chin and lifted it up slightly.

"Hey, you're not a coward, and I shouldn't have been mad. It's not fair on you."

I smiled at him gently, grateful he wasn't mad anymore. "And you can tell me about him, whenever you feel ready. I won't ask again, till them." I jumped up and hugged, before leaping back onto the sofa right next to him, as he laughed slightly at my sudden bouncy energy.

I swung my legs over onto his lap, and leaned into the cushions, as he switched on the TV, and we continued off our evening in our normal way.

The week before I left was busy but went by pretty quick. I managed, somehow, to hand in all my work on time, and still had some time left.

I even had enough time to cook Reuben and I a roast dinner on Sunday, which is usually a morning packed full of work. We had a lazy day, and I packed in the evening. I literally shoved my entire room into the suitcases, packing everything I could possibly need. I did need to make an impression to Ruby and her family after all.

With Reuben's help, we managed to lug all down the stairs and into the hallway, and we stood there, as I chatted excitedly to him, as he stood in the living room doorway smirking at me, as I bounced up and down happily.

Nathan rung the bell about 5 minutes after, and between the two boys my bags were in the boot in no time at all. Nathan said a quick hello to Reuben and doing some man hand shake thingy that guys do.

I let them do their thing, before hugging him tightly, saying goodbye.

"I'll ring you about mid-week sometime. See you soon!" He smiled down and hugged me again.

"Yep, see you soon, and have fun, okay." I nodded and jumped into the front seat happily. Nathan laughed as he got into the driver's seat. I waved to Reuben until he was completely out of sight, before facing forward, a grin still taking over my face. Nathan looked over to me, grinning, turning the radio on quietly.

"Well, you're not very excited, are you?" He stated sarcastically, but with amusement in his voice. I just giggled turning up the radio, singing loudly, as we drove out of the grounds. I opened the window right now, leaning about watching the scenery whizz by the car.

"First I'll take you to the house that we have bought near my old apartment which I'm selling. There is a couple of guest rooms in which you will be occupying one, Ruby's brother taking the other. She is there with her family at the moment so it's the perfect opportunity for you all to meet."

I nodded in agreement, getting a slightly anxious, but mostly excited feeling.

We arrived about an hour later, and Nathan updated me on the way there.

We drove up a twisty lane to reach a beautiful little village right outside the city of London, and when we got to the end of the lane I spotted a hidden cottage.

It was lined with gorgeous flowers and plants, the actual house made out of stone, and had a nice old fashioned building.

The car swerved up the drive, and slowed down to a stop. A beautiful woman opened the door, ad lent against the wooden door, elegantly.

She was wearing a flowy, white dress that puffed out and ended mid-thigh. Her hair was draped over her shoulders reaching down her back.

I think my jaw dropped. Nathan had won a real beauty. I sudden became very self-conscious that I was only in jeans, and a loose t-shirt.

I wandered up to the door slowly following behind Nathan, leaving my bags until later. He hugged her tightly, kissing her smack on the lips, whilst I rocked on my heels behind them, looking anywhere else but at them.

They had obviously pulled apart whilst I was still looking around, and Ruby giggled at me. I looked back at them quickly, a blush forming on my cheeks.

Ruby just shook her head in amusement, before pulling me into a hug, and showing me into the house.

"Nathan was right. You are lovely."

She told me kindly, her bubbly personality coming through more and more. The house inside was amazing, and really old-fashioned which looked really cool.

You could see the stone walls from the inside, with book shelves rammed in the spaces. I thought she would be really modern, but she was actually turning out to be a bit of a Cinderella, and showing her and Nathan's belief in the old-fashioned way of doing things, and it was pretty awesome.

I could faintly hear voices from the other side of the house. As she finished up the tour of the lower level she guided me back to the front room.

The fire was roaring brightly. There were photos hanging around the whole room, and there were some nice cotton, sofas, along with the TV in the corner. I was busy admiring the room, when I heard my name being called.

"Ally?" I looked up and my jaw dropped.

**Let me know what you think, please! I didn't get as many reviews as I would have liked for the last chapter, but I know that was because it was just a bit of a filler, but please let me know what you think of this one, and if I get a sufficient amount of reviews, I promise I will update tomorrow, otherwise it could be a few days more now! Review, review, review.**

**Thank you xx Also those who are following the other story I've been writing 'Get a grip on the real world' – I promise I will update that story by Tuesday x**

**Please share both stories, greatly appreciated x**


	9. Part 2- Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews and I hope this is something like what you guys wanted! Please review and enjoy!**

I was frozen, my jaw still dropped.

Everybody was now looking at me, and I knew that I had already made a rather embarrassing and bad impression on everybody here, but I couldn't help myself. I looked to Nathan in panic, and he mimicked my expression almost perfectly.

Obviously, he didn't know either. He recovered before I did, and turned to me, apologetically. I vaguely remember my dad mentioning the whole scenario to him, at some dinner or something that I refused to comment in, so he knew what had happened.

He opened his mouth to try and explain, when Ruby came into the room. She had gone out for a minute or so to get some more juice, and she had missed the silence.

"Ahh, Ally, let's introduce you to everybody." She said happily as she placed the drink on the table.

"Yeah, let's…" I muttered under my breath, as I felt Nathan squeeze my arm, obviously hearing me. Thankfully nobody else did.

She led me forward a bit, towards my doom. I looked down at the floor desperately trying to get myself to be swallowed up by the ground.

"Ally, this is my brother, Austin." Yeah, no kidding. I briefly looked up at his face, but the usual smirk wasn't there, in fact he looked really worried. Why? I have no idea.

"Hi…" I mumbled, looking down again at my feet in my trusty, worn-out converse. I felt him touch my arm gently, and I glanced up meekly.

Ruby squealed from behind us, and we both jumped.

"You guys know each other?" I winced, as Ruby started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Yeah something like that." I muttered back, as she bounced back up to Nathan, happily. I looked to Austin again, awkwardly.

"Hey. I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you either. I..just…I can go if you…"

I felt awful when he said that.

I may feel really awkward and really didn't want this, but I couldn't muck up Nathan's wedding, because of my unsure feelings, so instead I just shook my head, before walking off, to meet everybody else, leaving him just standing there.

I heard Nathan go over and have a chat with him, but I tried not to tune. I didn't need to hear that. Not now.

Ruby introduced me to her mother who was a lovely woman, very similar to Ruby herself. She was a petite woman, with hair like Ruby's.

She wore a beautiful dress that fitted her perfectly, her husband's hand laid delicately on her shoulder. Ruby's dad was quite handsome, and together they were quite a pair.

Thankfully they didn't bring up the previous experience, and let me make a better impression.

Later on, Ruby sat us all down at the dinner table, and we had a family dinner. I was seated next to Nathan, thankfully, because he was the only one I really knew part from Austin, who just happened to be sat right opposite me.

The conversation mainly revolved around the wedding, and it was actually kinda nice. It almost made me want to have a wedding myself.

I smiled to myself as Nathan chatted happily with Ruby talking about the venue and the decorations, and it was really nice to see him so happy. It was exciting.

Austin, however didn't look so pleased about the whole affair. In fact he didn't even look up at me or anyone, and never uttered a word, throughout the whole dinner.

I thought back to the many times I was sat on the floor on my room, hugging my knees, crying my heart out because of him.

Because of what happened, and all I wanted was to see him again. Just one more time, yet now he was here, he clearly wasn't happy about me being here. Perhaps he had a girlfriend, and didn't like me anymore.

Or maybe he just didn't like me.

More and more thoughts ran through my mind, and I started to hyperventilate, and got myself in such a mess that I thought I was going to be sick.

I dropped my cutlery, and they fell to the plate, clattering against the china plates. I was breathing deeply, and I closed my eyes tightly trying to gain some control over my body again. Everybody was staring at me, worry clear on nearly all theirs faces as I took a quick glance around.

All, apart from Austin, who was just staring at me, expressionless. It was that look that wound me up before, but now it just made me feel more alone than ever.

I excused myself from the table quickly, muttering a quiet thank you to Ruby, who just nodded at me kindly.

I had no idea where I was staying so I avoiding going upstairs to save myself the embarrassment of going into the wrong room.

As I ran out the room, I heard a relation of Ruby's mumbling something about me being weird. The thought just made me even more miserable.

Nathan and Ruby were happy, but somehow I could never see anybody making me that happy, because whenever I thought of something vaguely to do with relationships, Austin came to mind, and that would never happen, so I'm forever stuck in this cycle of life.

I went straight out of the front door, with blurry eyes. I was tired of crying, but seeing him just set me off again. I had no idea where I was, but I kept running down the twisty lane, leaving the house in the distance.

I passed other little cottages similar to Nathan and Ruby's, with ivy twisting up the sides of the houses, making them look like they have just come out of a fairy tale.

I passed a couple of young teenage girls on horses trotting by, but I wasn't concentrating on their eyes staring after me. I just wanted to get as far away as I possibly could.

I vaguely remember passing these buildings when I drove past with Nathan, but I wasn't really concentrating.

I reached the end of the lane, and had no idea which way to go. I saw an old, oak tree just over the road, and decided that it would be best if I just stayed there, where at least I knew roughly where I was.

I had stopped running, and now wandered over at a slow pace, looking up at the magnificent tree that was standing tall. It was strong at the roots, with a wide trunk that my arms could only reach half way around.

It was dominating the skyline, its leaves floating delicately in the breeze. I examined the branches carefully, before hoisting myself up.

It was starting to get dark now, and the stars were starting to appear in the pitch black sky. Where I was staying at uni, in the city, I barely got a chance to stare out at the stars, but they looked incredible.

I think the last time I properly gazed at the stars was with Austin on the bonnet on the car, the first night I met him. The thought didn't bring me to tears as it usually would, but instead made me smile softly upwards.

That night was adventurous and although I wouldn't really admit it at the time, it was one of the best nights of my life.

I could hear a car engine in the distance, a flittering light travelled through the bushes as I could see a car approaching from up the twisty lane.

I recognised it as Nathan's car, so saved him to time of finding me, I just jumped out the tree, landing on the moist ground with a soft thud.

I wiped the wetness off my cheeks, and attempted to take away the smudged make-up.

He slowed the car down to a stop, and got out cautiously, unsure of my mood. I just walked up to him and pulled him into a hug.

He breathed a sigh of relief, as he stroked my hair, mumbling comforting words into my ear.

I pulled apart, and looked up at him.

"Thanks," I whispered, "And I'm sorry for acting up. I still have some major growing up to do." He chuckled at me, nodding in amusement. He held up his fingers, indicating a small bit, jokingly. I just laughed at him.

"Hey, no problem. Come on, let's get you home." I nodded in agreement, climbing into the passenger seat of the car, as he hopped into the driver's seat.

We drove along the lane, once again, in silence, and for once I was grateful. I gave me time to calm down, and just concentrate on getting through the next few hours, without acting like a little child.

Being the youngest of Hayley and me, I had always been the baby, but I knew that at some point I had to grow up, and I guess now was the time.

I got out the car when Nathan pulled up, and knocked on the door timidly. Ruby answered almost immediately, and looked down at me in slight sympathy. I shrugged my shoulders, a smile tugging slightly on my lips.

"I'm ever so sorry, Ruby, I have probably ruined your evening, and I've made a complete idiot of myself, and…" She smiled fondly at me, chuckling slightly. She opened the door wider, and gestured for me to come in.

"Come here, you." She pulled me into a hug, and I hugged her tightly, glad that she wasn't mad. I pulled apart, still smiling.

She pointed to the living room, where I assume everybody else was. I nodded, and Ruby went outside to talk to her fiancé.

I took a deep breath, and cautiously turned the door knob, and entered the living room, which felt pretty toasty, with the fire crackling into the fireplace.

I took another breath, and looked up at the people sat in room. Everybody was there, part from Austin, but I guess like me, he needed some time alone.

I cleared my throat.

"I need to apologise to every single one of you. I have only arrived today, and before tonight I hadn't met any of you in here, and yet I still managed to ruin the meal, and the evening. I know what you must be thinking about me, and I don't blame you, I really don't, but can I please have one last chance. I really want this wedding to be special, so could I please start again tomorrow. I will try my hardest to be mature, and help out. Please, I'd really appreciate it."

I glanced around anxiously, but I didn't need to, for Ruby had gained family attributes from all these people, for they were all lovely and kind.

"Of course my dear, it would be a pleasure." Ruby's mum told me, and it suddenly struck me, at how similar Austin and she were alike.

Ruby had inherited her characteristics, but Austin looked strikingly like her. Ruby, part from the blonde hair, didn't look like her brother at all, and neither did their dad, but their mum definitely did.

I smiled fondly at her, thanking her.

Everybody seemed to agree, even if they didn't voice an opinion, but I knew even if they had given me a second chance, they weren't going to forget this. I had some major changes that I needed to make.

I turned back, and I saw Ruby and Nathan in the doorway, both smiling. Nathan had his arms wrapped around her waist, her hands lightly placed on top of his. I smiled exhaustedly at them both.

"I think I'm going to go up and have a shower, before going to bed. Is that okay?"

Ruby nodded at me, and she led me out to the hallway where my bags were piled up, obviously where she and Nathan had just put them from out of the car.

Between us, we managed to lug them up in one go, and she showed me a cute, little room off the landing upstairs.

She pushed open the wooden door, and I gasped at the sight inside. In the centre was a double bed, covered in a navy blue bedspread.

There was a wooden desk in the corner, with a matching chair. The desk was old-fashioned with space for an ink pot, and quill pen.

The wardrobe was in the corner, by the window, which had curtains matching the bedspread. It was gorgeous.

I walked in, looking around in admiration. Ruby seemed pleased with my reaction.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" I nodded speechless. She laughed.

"I leave you to get ready. There are towels in the cupboard over there, and the bathroom is the last room on the left, down the end of the landing. If you need anything else just ask."

"Okay, thank you Ruby, this is amazing." She grinned before closing my door gently. I sat back down onto the bed, which was heavenly, and just glanced around once again. It was magnificent.

After gazing around for a final time, I got up and started to unpack on all belongings, into the wardrobe, chest of drawers, and the cupboard.

It only took me about 15 minutes to have everything in order, and as it should be, leaving me satisfied.

I grabbed a towel from the cupboard along with my pyjamas and toiletries, and made my way to the bathroom. Like the rest of the house, it had a nice old-fashioned feel.

Thankfully, though, the plumbing wasn't old, and I had a lovely shower. The water was warm, and powerful, the water thumping onto my back, before trickling down the rest of my body, before landing on the bathtub bottom, and running down into the drain.

Never underestimate the power of a shower, for by the time I got out, my muscles were relaxed and so was mind.

Every kink had gone from my aching body, and I was ready to just fall off into a deep sleep, in my incredibly comfortable temporary bed.

I gathered up all my stuff, once I had brushed my teeth, and my hair, and traipsed back into the room I was occupying.

Everything was normal as I put back everything in the correct place, when I noticed a sheet of paper folding up on the little table next to my bed.

Confused, I got under the covers as turned off the main light, before switching on the little lamp. I put my hair up in a messy bun, before settling down. I opened the paper, curious.

The note read:

_Ally, _

_I know you weren't expecting me to be here at all, and I really wasn't expecting you, although I had an idea, because of your link with Nathan, and what not, but anyway I'm sorry. _

_I'm sorry you had to come here, and see me, because it obviously caused you pain._

_I'm sorry I never did speak up, or attempt to mend things between us._

_You probably are dating some guy at college or something, but I just want you to know, I never did stop loving you. _

_Just remember that, Ally._

_Austin._

My hands were shaking, and I was taking in rugged breaths as my eyes skimmed over the words time and time again.

I couldn't believe what was written, and I had no idea how to react to it. My emotions were jumbled and I couldn't make any sense of anything, but I knew that the words _I never did stop loving you_ wouldn't be leaving my mind.

I eventually drifted off to sleep. I had a long week ahead of me. A very long week.

**Okay! First little hint at Auslly! I hope you guys liked it, and of course there will be plenty more, plus lots of drama! The more review I get the more likely I will be updating either tonight or tomorrow, but there will have to be quite a few so get reviewing and tell me what you think! Cheers xx**


	10. Part 2- Chapter 4

**Okay, so I was in a writing mood, and thought since you guys have been incredibly nice in your reviews, I would give you another chapter. It's a little bit of a filler, but there is some Auslly, so enjoy! x**

I woke up that morning feeling drained. I hadn't slept properly all night, the thoughts of the previous evening particularly the letter that I received in the evening.

I had no idea how Austin was going to react around me today, and although I had admitted to myself that I liked him, I couldn't just leap into his arms- there is still the complications of 6 months ago.

Sure, me and my parents were on better terms, and my sister had forgiven me, but if I suddenly announced it, I'm pretty sure Hayley wouldn't be happy even if she did have a boyfriend at the time. And I don't know if I'm ready for that sort of commitment.

I just sat there letting thoughts drift through my mind, causing myself to get slightly worked-up. I took a deep breath, the crumpled letter still tightly in my grip.

I placed it in the draw in the small table by my bed, hidden in one of the books I had brought with me, not that I'll ever get a chance to read it. This week was going to be hectic.

I slowly untangled myself from the various layers I had covered myself in during the night, and stood up, and stretched.

I wandered slowly over the mirror, glancing at myself, and wincing slightly- I looked a mess. Grabbing my hairbrush, I plonked down onto the chair and yanked the brush through my tangled ends.

By the end I didn't look that bad- my hair had naturally bounced back up through the straight brush streaks, into waves as it usually does, and it looked soft and fluffy.

Finally satisfied I got up from the chair and headed over to the wardrobe pulling out some blue skinny jeans, and a pale blue cami top, adding a black leather jacket on top.

I left my hair loose and added a dash of make-up before making my way downstairs.

Nathan and Ruby were the only ones down when I got there, and they were both in the kitchen eating some cereal.

I murmured a hello as I was still quite tired, and walked over to the fridge, pulling out the milk.

They both replied, before continuing their chat about what was going to happen today. I listened informing myself as I made myself a coffee, before sitting down next to Ruby. She turned to me just as she finished explaining to Nathan.

"Ally, we are going to have dress fittings today. I need you to come down with Nathan, Austin and I to the dress shop on the outskirts of London. Next door they have a tuxedo shop which is where we will go with Nathan and Austin afterwards. You need to find a bridesmaid dress that you think is suitable, to match the colour scheme which is black and white, so you pretty much can go with any colour. Then tomorrow I'll go down with the other girls and they'll give their sizes so that dress can be made for them. Is that ok?"

I nodded, still only half awake, even though I had already downed my coffee. I looked up curiously at Ruby.

"Where is everyone?" By now Nathan had left to get changed, and it was just me and Ruby left- she was already ready by the looks of it, and was just waiting for everybody so we could go.

"Mum and dad went home last night- they live about 20 minutes away. The only other people that were here last night was my maid of honour who had come down with a cold today, which is why she can't come today, but she is trying to make tomorrow, and should be better by Saturday. She is living in an apartment with her boyfriend also about 20 minutes. Both my aunt's where here last night, along with uncle, and they are all staying with my parents. You'll see them all in 2 days' time, and the only other person was Austin, who I think is in the shower now."

I smiled at her, trying my best to take all that new information in. I knew Nathan wouldn't have many family coming to the wedding if any- his parents both died in a car accident, when he was about 10, both only children, and the only grandparent alive was his mum's mum, his grandma, who he lived with up till last year, where she also passed away, and he got his apartment.

I got up, getting myself some bread to make some toast. Ruby also got up.

"I'm just going to brush my teeth. If you need anything just shout."

I nodded appreciatively, and she left the room. I stood staring out of the window into the back garden, waiting for the bread to toast.

I watched all different kinds of birds fly by, landing on the bird feeding tray they had in the corner of the garden.

Bushes were all around the edges, a little brown shed sat contently in the corner. The garden wasn't huge, but decent sized, and was a pretty little garden to match the house.

I was so busy admiring the garden that I didn't notice my toast popped up, and I didn't notice that Austin had come into the room.

"Your toast…"

I jumped out of skin, almost having a heart attack, and I turned around and glared at him. He just shrugged innocently pointing at my toast once more. I quickly turned back, and felt that toast that was now cold.

Just great.

I heard Austin chuckle from the other side of the room, as he wandered over. He stood right next to me, my hip almost touching him.

My cheeks flared up from the almost contact, yet the guy who wrote the love note didn't even flinch or blush.

Nothing. Unbelievable.

He picked up my toast and threw it with ease into the bin, behind him. I just gaped at the sight, whilst he opened the fridge and stuck in two more pieces of toast, as if it was nothing. It didn't help that he had a tight white t-shirt on, making his muscles flex attractively, at every movement.

You could clearly see his abs through the t-shirt, and I remember them from the encounter on the beach- our last encounter, and safe to say they didn't fail to impress

. I didn't realise I had been staring at him for so long, because when I looked up he as just smirking down at me. It brought back so many déjà vu moments that I didn't really want to think about it. I just shut my mouth and looked out the window again, checking on the toaster every 2 seconds, so not to make the same mistake again.

I heard Austin sigh before sitting back at the table with his cereal, which he ate rather loudly. I was about to turn around and make a comment that would have probably come out somewhat obnoxious, when I heard Ruby's voice filling the hallway.

She came into the kitchen, and explained the day's events for the third time this morning. I was beginning to think I could recite the plans.

I sat there quietly and patiently eating my perfectly cooked toast, as Austin continued to nod, as she explained. Nathan came in soon after and it felt like a family reunion. I finished off my toast, and quickly washed up my plate, just as Austin was finishing up.

Excusing myself, even though I didn't really need to, I ran up the stairs, and brushed my teeth quickly. I could tell Ruby was getting slightly agitated and I didn't want to keep her waiting any longer than I needed to, so I was in super speed mood.

I arrived downstairs, completely ready, and stood next to Nathan and Ruby in the hallway. Obviously we were waiting for Austin who seemed to be taking his time upstairs.

Ruby called out to him.

Twice.

It still took him a whole 7 minutes to brush his teeth and get his shoes on.

Boys, seriously.

We all bundled into Nathan's car, me, just my luck, squeezed in next to Austin in the back. He had plugged in his headphones almost the minute we were in the car, probably to avoid the inevitable wedding talk, and I couldn't really blame him.

It took the grand total of 1 ½ minutes before the conversation starting up, being venues to start with, and the minute the word wedding was mentioned, Austin took out one of his headphones and offered it to me. I took it gratefully, and put it in.

My thigh was pressed up to his, and I couldn't but feel being attached by headphones seemed to pull us physically closer, if that was even possible. We were completely jammed in. He smiled briefly at me before continuing to look at the blurring scenery passing us by.

I looked down at my hands, which were anxiously rubbing together.

I knew I had to say something to him about the note, I couldn't just pretend it never happened, but I had no idea when the best time was to mention it. I glanced up and saw that Nathan and Ruby were still happily talking about the wedding.

I couldn't sat it aloud because that would draw too much attention. I looked around for some sort of writing material when I noticed the bulge in my jean's pocket.

My phone.

I pulled it out hurriedly, and opened up notes. In my notes I typed 'I'm sorry', before tapping Austin on the shoulder and showing him. He frowned momentarily before taking the phone from my hands to reply.

Below my message he had written 'What for?' I just looked at it, not really sure how to reply, after all I wasn't really sure what I was sorry for.

In the end I just put 'everything I guess.'

He didn't even look at me this time, and just typed an immediate reply. 'It's not your fault.'

I read it, and took a deep breath. I knew it was, I didn't know if I had hurt him, or how badly I had done so, but I know there was things that were definitely my fault.

I didn't try and argue his point, instead I explained mine.

'I'm sorry for not giving you a proper explanation on the beach that day, and for not replying when you told me you liked me even though you were dating my sister. I'm sorry for not talking to you now, and I'm sorry for mucking everything up.'

He looked at it, showing slight exasperation before typing a quick reply.

'It's not your fault.'

It was a repeat of what he said before, and I could imply stuff from it, but I don't know what he wanted me to get out of it, and as he was showing no inclination of wanting to carry on this virtual conversation, I quickly texted Reuben just explaining that I got here safely and that I would call him tonight, and said similar to my mum, before switching off my phone.

We arrived there pretty quickly, the journey only being about 20 minutes long. The shop looked quite big from the outside, dresses filling the display window, looking incredibly good on the manikins, but I highly doubt I would be able to pull any of them off.

We slowly wandered, Ruby leading the way and she went up to the counter, telling them that we had booked a slot or something. It took a few minutes as they checked their computers, and all the rest of it, before a woman in her early 20's appeared at the side of the counter, offering to take us.

She showed all of us into a separate room, which contained a circular sofa in the centre, mirrors all around the room, part from one, which was the shop window, also crammed full with dresses.

Off the doorway we had just come through, there was a branching out section which contained all the dresses and Ruby went off excitedly with the woman, after she had quickly shown the rest of us the sofa.

We all sat down, and looked towards the doorway, waiting in anticipation for Ruby to appear. Of course as Nathan had predicted we were slightly ambitious in the time we thought it would take Ruby to pick out the first dress, let alone the actual one.

She came through into the room with every single possible style of dress, looking amazing in all of them, to the point where our praise had become a bit disheartened.

She really did look good, but by the time you had told her that 50 times, it did make you wonder if it was going in one ear and coming out the other.

We had already been in the shop about an hour and a half, Austin now with his phone out, and Nathan and I having a general conversation about anything but weddings, when Ruby all dressed in white. I had seen her in many dresses that day, but I have to say this one was by far the best.

It was sleeve less, and was tight down to just under her chest, where it changed from the tight material into the lace netting that puffed out. Her long blonde hair, drifted down her back as she did a little twirl in front of the mirror, the dress puffing out as she spun.

It looked truly magical. Thankfully this time she actually did agree that this one looked good, and settled for it. Just seeing her that happy in that amazing dress had made this visit worthwhile, but we were long from finished.

The woman looked at me, and I realised that it was my turn, and I had no idea what I wanted. And that was how I spent my next hour. Dress hunting.

**Please review, they mean the world, especially if I've just had a bad day at school, it's a lovely thing to look forward to, and I do, so please continue to review! And I will update as soon I can! xx**


	11. Part 2- Chapter 5

**Okay, this chapter isn't that long, but interesting nether the less, so enjoy :) **

She led me through into this incredible room of dresses. Every colour, and every style was in my sight, all tightly packed in on thousands of hangers.

She started flicking through them as if they were catalogue pages, knowing the shop at the back of her hand.

She was talking to herself, before briefly looking up and down me, before looking through the dresses. I just stood there awkwardly, and cleared my throat.

"Umm, is it bad that I don't know any of these brands of dresses?" The assistant looked at me, giggling slightly, before it turned back into the silence. I frowned at her.

Was she going to answer my question? I looked at her again, and she was making no effort to answer, so I guess that would be a no. Okay, now I just felt stupid.

"Here," She came over to me with several dresses bundled in her hands.

"Try these on, and see which kind of style you like, and then we can pick one you really like."

I nodded and stumbled over to the changing room, clumsily, tripping over all the dresses. I tried on 2 and I was already tired and I didn't really like the look of them, so instead of trying each one on I had a wild guess as to whether I would like it or not.

20 minutes later I had narrowed it down to 2 dresses- a dark red, halter neck dress that was tight around my chest, before dropping elegantly to my feet, with a slit up one side to just below my hip. The other was a satin blue dress up to my knee.

It had thin straps and a piece of material around the waist, before it floated down. I decided to go for the red one first, and if it didn't look good I would try on the blue one.

I was hoping, praying, that one of them would look good because quite honestly I was now bored stiff of dresses.

Once I had it on, I looked into the mirror, twirling slightly. It looked okay, actually, so I decided to try my luck.

I stepped out of the changing room cautiously, and frowned when I didn't see the assistant. She had gone off, and I didn't know what I was supposed to do, so I wandered back into the mirror room, because it was the first thing that came to mind.

I stepped out, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. What if I had completely misjudged my look, and I actually looked awful.

Manic thoughts filled my mind, and I felt my hands grasp the material, almost desperately. I glanced up shyly- Ruby and Nathan were smiling at me, obviously impressed, which boosted my confidence a bit, but most of my concentration was on Austin who was staring right at me, his jaw slightly open in shock.

His eyes roamed up and down my body, and I could feel a smirk appearing on my face.

He liked the dress! He liked the dress! I chanted to myself in my head happily.

I decided to make the most of the moment and act innocent.

"So, I'm not sure…what do you think?" I looked up at them, briefly looking at Nathan and Ruby, before letting my eyes settle on Austin.

He was still staring at me, and unknown emotion clouding his eyes. His hand reached up the back of his neck, and he rubbed it embarrassed, before looking down.

"I like it…" I smiled at him cheekily, spinning the bottom of the dress around slightly, before looking up through my eyelashes.

"Really?" He just rolled his eyes, and looked back down to the game of his phone. I looked back at Nathan and Ruby.

Nathan was also back on his phone, but Ruby looked at me with her eyebrows raised. I blushed under her accusing stare, and she just laughed.

I went back in to change, putting the dress back on the hanger, deciding that that would be the bridesmaids dress- just hope that the others like it.

I walked back out with the dress in my hand, back on its original hanger. I was back in my comfy jeans and jacket, and I felt comfortable again.

When I got out the others were up and ready to go. I followed Ruby up to the till, where she put her dress up onto the counter.

I put mine on top of hers, assuming that was what we were supposed to do when the woman at the till shoved it back into my hands. I looked at her confused, when she sighed ever so dramatically as if I was just born on this planet.

"You do not put that there." She spoke in a strong French accent accentuating the particular sounds of each word. I shrunk back ashamed.

I could hear Austin holding back a laugh behind me. Ruby looked at me apologetically, as she went up to pay.

Nathan, who stood next to Austin also looked highly amused. I looked at both of them pointedly before sticking my hands out in a grand gesture, the dress balanced on my lower arm.

"Go on, laugh."

They didn't need to be told twice, for the next minute they were both doubled over with laughter. I huffed loudly, before turning back to the till where Ruby was no standing, looking at the little scene in amusement.

I rolled my eyes again, before putting the dress on the till, once Ruby's was firmly in her arms. The French till lady turned her little nose up at me, and I puffed my cheeks out exasperatedly. Ruby touched my softly, shaking her head, smiling.

I stood back and let her pay for dress. The guys had finally managed to contain their laughter, I could still see that they were amused.

"Seriously, it wasn't that funny." I said crossing my arms across my chest.

"Oh but it was."

Nathan replied, and Austin smirked down at me.

I took my dress out of Ruby's arms, helping her, before sauntering out of the dress shop, and straight into the tux shop, the others in tow. I could hear the occasional snigger, but decided to ignore it.

I saw some guys rushing around once I got into the shop, before I plonked down in one of the seats in the corner, and unimpressed look on my face.

Austin came to sit next me, whilst Nathan and Ruby went up to one of the assistants. He was getting his fitted first, and then Austin was, so Ruby went off to help him sort out measurements and that.

I looked around, before my settled on Austin again.

He was frowning slightly, which was a change from the second ago when he was on the floor wetting himself about my lack of experience with French woman in posh dress shops.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, and he snapped out of thought, and turned his head towards me.

"Nothing." He looked straight forward and I could tell he was lying.

"You're lying." I told him flatly, and he slumped back into his chair. I punched his lightly on his arm.

"What happened to the guy that was laughing earlier?"

He looked at me, and I could the sense of amusement had gone from his eyes to be replaced with thoughts. I could practically see the cogs working in his mind, and then he looked forward again.

Suddenly I knew what he was thinking about- he was thinking about us. The conversation in the car. The letter. I knew this was an inevitable conversation but I didn't quite think it would happen so fast. I sighed deeply.

"I did get your letter, you know." I watched him intensely as I spoke, and I noticed his muscles tense. He continued to stare forward not speaking.

"I'm sorry I should have spoken to you about it sooner, but I don't know what to say about it." His muscles were still tense, and he turned to face me a sudden fire in his eyes.

"6 months, Ally. I told you I loved you, and you just left me, and you didn't speak to me for 6 months, and probably longer if I hadn't have seen you here. Did you feel anything or did you just plan on blanking me out, irrelevant of me feelings?"

He locked his eyes onto mine, and I could feel tears starting to brim the surface of my eyes. I brushed them away angrily.

"Of course I felt something, I'm not heartless- look I didn't know how to react I was only 18. You were dating my sister, and you kinda ended it a bit messily, and I don't know…" He looked at me with complete disbelief, mixed in with frustration and anger.

"So this is my fault?" I slammed my fist against the wall behind me angrily.

"I never said that, in fact in the car I said it was all my fault! I also said I was sorry- I had never been in a relationship, or anything of that sort part from that thing that was brought up at that dinner. You know that, so stop making out like I did this all on purpose!" I screamed at him, standing up.

People were now staring, and I looked around seething. I brought my hands up, before dropping them, my fists still clenched.

"I'm sorry, ok, I'm sorry- I liked you, but I didn't know what to do about it, and I did what was best. Can't you see that? I still like you, but I have no idea how to deal with these feelings- I have no freaking clue! What am I supposed to do?"

I quieted down, and looked at him, anger fading away to be left with raw feelings of pain and hurt, and possibly love. I knew tears were streaming down my face, but I left them. I knew I wanted to stop crying but I've given up- it's just part of me.

He got up, but I couldn't face it, not after all this. I needed to be alone.

I turned around quickly, and exited the store, running to wherever. Just anywhere away from here.

**There you go, let me know what you think! The more reviews I get the quicker I update and I promise it will longer, much longer! Thanks guys, and I really appreciate the response I've had for this story so thank you! xx**


	12. Part 2- Chapter 6

**Hey guys- thank you for the amazing response from last chapter! Hopefully this will live up to your expectations. A couple of you mentioned about Ally, and how she keeps running away- I realised this too, and I dug myself a bit of a hole when I said that at the end of last chapter, so I tried to smooth that over this chapter, and hopefully you guys will enjoy it!**

I ran outside and the sun was immediately in my face. People were bussing by, as I walked past shop window after shop window.

Colours were passing me by, but were all blurred in the background, as I continued to walk concentrate on the path ahead of. I bumped into several shoppers, some ok with it, some really not, having a go at me about not looking where I was going.

I just continued to mutter half-hearted apologies.

I walked for about 20 minutes, just going down several streets. It was quite easy to get lost in London, as I managed to discover, even on the outskirts.

I released after a while, I was actually going to have to go home, because quite frankly I shouldn't have run off again.

I have promised that I was going to try and grow up, and I was running away from my feelings again.

Stupid Ally.

Finally, I gave up and sat down on a park bench, and pulled out my phone. It was about 3 in the afternoon, and the park was bustling with children running around, and playing on the apparatus.

I scrolled through my contacts, only to release that I had Nathan's number, but I had seen him with his phone yesterday and it as different, meaning that this number was different.

I grunted in frustration, before scrolling back up, trying to find a number that might actually be of some use, when I saw Austin Moon listed as a contact.

What?

And then I remembered. All those months ago when I was mourning, I sneaked a look at my sister's phone and found his number, but never actually had the guts to send call him or even send him a text.

Finally it had come in handy.

I contemplated using after what had just happened, but seeing as it was my only chance of getting home, I took a big breath and pressed the ring button, and held it to my ear.

It ran three times, before Austin picked it up. He sounded less frustrated than before, but still not happy.

"Hello?" He said.

"Yeah, hey, umm Austin, it's Ally." I heard him take a breath, before replying.

"How did you get my number?"

"I, err, long story, for another time…I'm….I'm sorry." Austin's voice softened.

"S'okay, I talk to you about it when you get back. Where are you?" I looked around, frowning, trying to voice where I was.

"I'm in a park, err," I squinted in the distance trying to read the street name on the sign behind the far fence of the park. "Ridgehill lane."

"Hold on a sec." Austin put his mobile down, and I looked around briefly, keeping my phone to my ear. His voice came onto the phone moments later.

"Just googled it. I have a map up, and I found the park by Ridgehill lane. I'll come and pick you up now. Ruby and Nathan had to go to a flower appointment for the wedding, so it's only me. You okay with that?"

"Yeah, we need to talk anyways, without me blowing a gasket." Austin chuckled down the phone, before telling me he was leaving, and he hung up.

He arrived half an hour later. Turns out this park was only in the next road along from the dress and tux shops, so it didn't take him hours.

He pulled up in his silver car, and I took a deep breath, before climbing slowly into the passenger seat.

Austin sat looking at me as I got in, his hair a mess as he ran his hand through it. His eyes looked slightly weary.

As I sat down, I looked back at him, and he was still staring at me. He raised his eyebrows.

"Ready?" He asked, and I nodded. We didn't speak for the first few minutes, as Austin manoeuvred out of all the twisty lanes, to get back onto the main road.

Cars were now whizzing along, and it was quite busy. We got out, and started to drive back out of London.

I looked over at Austin, who had a look of concentration on his face, as he looked out to the road. His hands gripped the steering wheel, and his fringe feel over his eyes rather attractively.

I tore my eyes away, and looked down at my hands that were placed in my lap.

"I'm truly sorry, again. I've been a real bitch, and I just want to take back every time I have ran off, or shouted at you, or hurt you, which must be quite a lot now. Urgh…I'm horrible" I throw my hands up in frustration.

Austin looked over at me, and took one of his hands off the steering wheel, and placed it on my arm, rubbing my skin with his thumb softly.

"Hey, you're not horrible. Just highly strung, that's all." I snorted. Austin just laughed. He pulled into the layby on the side of the road, and stopped the engine. He turned right round to face me giving me all his attention.

"You know after I spoke to you that day on the beach, and I left you, the most amazing guy I had ever met after he had just admitted he like me, despite dating my older, and prettier sister, I cried every day for about 3 months.

I was distraught, but I had to put it behind me because of my sister and parents. I sat them all down to explain that you hadn't cheated on Hayley with me, despite the act of guilt you produced that day when you left, which I need you to explain in a minute, because I still don't get it.

We are now on ok terms, and my parents thought it would be best I did something with my life and agreed with my idea with going to university, which is where I am now. Then when I arrived here and saw you, I couldn't believe it.

I didn't know what to do or how to react, and I didn't know if you felt anything anymore. Of course when I received that letter that night, I released you did still like me. By the way I don't have some college boyfriend, just to clear that up. But when I got the letter I was confused and muddled about my own feelings, and my natural instinct to something I don't like is to run, which I have shown you in the last few days.

It's something I need to desperately grow out of because it's a habit that isn't healthy.

I still like you, I'm pretty sure, but I have no idea what to do with these feelings, and I need your help." I finished off pathetically. Austin nodded occasionally throughout my little speech, and it felt good to tell him everything, especially after everything that I had said.

"Well, firstly I still like you, in fact I never stopped. That day I left, you asked why I didn't say anything when Hayley accused you of cheating, was because I was angry at you, and because I felt guilty because it was just like I had cheated on Hayley because I liked you rather than her, whilst still going out with her. It's slightly twisted and wasn't fair on you, but as I said I was angry. How is Hayley now? - I haven't spoken to her since I left. I considered it, but someone I didn't think she would appreciate it." I laughed, agreeing with him.

The subject was still a sore point for her, not because she really liked him, but she was known for doing the dumping, rather than the other way around.

"She's ok, been through several boyfriends since you." Austin grunted, "Sorry that was inconsiderate of me. She has got an apprenticeship now, and is doing ok."

"That's good. You said you liked me, and I still like you, as I just said, so how about we just do some couply stuff, and see if you like it and then if you do we can give a relationship a try?"

Last time the only reason I said no was because of my family complications, which are no longer apparent. I would still have to talk about it with my family, but I really didn't want to say no. He was completely gorgeous, and forgiving and patient, which was desperately needed when it came to me.

He was looking at me hopefully, trying to work out what was going in my mind. I smiled at him.

"Yes, I would like that." He touched my arm softly.

"Come on, let's get home." I nodded, and he took off. We drove pleasantly down the lanes to get back to the house. We had a casually conversation about different things, until the car pulled up into the drive. Nathan's car still wasn't back, so we were alone in the house. Austin had a spare key, so he let us in.

I put my bag down in the hallway, and went into the living room, and Austin followed swiftly.

"Hey, wanna watch a move?" He asked me. I nodded and went over to the DVD collection, scanning over the various DVD's when Austin bounded up behind me.

"Despicable me! Despicable me, please!" I jumped in fright, before looking back at the goofy guy, who I was now dating bouncing up and own excitedly. I picked it out, laughing at him. He was like a little kid. He jumped back, excitedly, onto the sofa as I put the DVD. I didn't know where to sit, and where would be appropriate, so I perched on the opposite end to Austin. It took him a moment to register, before he stared at me with eyebrows raised.

"Is there reason you are sat as far away as possible from me?" I winced uncomfortably.

"I didn't know what you find awkward or if you wanted me close or not…" He just smiled softly at me, before putting out his hand.

"Come here, you." I slid across shyly, and he pulled me close. His arm slivered around my waist, his thumb rubbing circles on the small area of exposed skin between my top, and jean waist band. I just sunk back not sure how I was supposed to react to something like this. I had such little experience. Austin sensed my tension, and looked at me.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" I sighed, looking down slightly embarrassed.

"I'm such an awkward person, and I don't know how to react to you being cuddly and cute. You would be a perfect boyfriend to anyone, and I now understand why no guy has ever asked me out."

"Look at me, you are beautiful and no guy has ever deserved you, including me, but I just happened to be lucky enough to win you. I know this is new to you, and if you feel uncomfortable with any of this just tell me, and if you don't contact then I guess we can get around that." I looked up at him gratefully.

"Thanks, but I don't mind the contact thing, as long as we take things slowly, if you don't mind." He smiled down at me.

"No, of course not- your speed." Thank goodness he was understanding- perhaps this won't be so bad after all, in fact his thumb rubbing my side was actually kind of soothing.

I leaned back into his chest, and relaxed. He placed his chin gently onto my head, and we sat back to watch the film.

About mid-way through the movie, Ruby and Nathan came in. I knew that we would have to explain about us to them, and I wasn't dreading it, but I wasn't exactly looking forward to it. I felt Austin's chin lift off my head, as he turned around to see them arrive home. He sensed I was nervous, and started to massage my shoulders.

"Hey it's ok, I'll explain." I turned my head to look at him, and smiled gratefully. It looked like I was going to have rely him more than I released.

I kept my eyes glued to screen, as I heard them enter the room, as Austin turned his head to face them. Ruby spoke first.

"Umm, what's going on here?" I slowly turned my head around, shuffling off Austin and looking at them shyly. Nathan looked at me with his eyebrows raised, whilst Ruby was mainly looking Austin. Austin cleared his throat before asking them to sit down.

"Okay, umm, don't freak out but we are kinda dating…" Nathan's eyebrows rose further, and I looked across at Austin.

"It kinda just happened, but there is nothing wrong with it, so…" Nathan shrugged and looking over at his fiancé.

"Well, I don't see any problems, unless you do, of course." Ruby shook her, smiling, from the sofa across from us.

"So what started this all off?" She asked. I laughed somewhat and looked at Austin in slight amusement. Well, that was a story that will be one to tell the grandchildren.

Woah, hold up Ally _– grandchildren! _Not quite yet.

"Well, it's a long story." I replied, smiling. Ruby laughed.

"Isn't it always?" We both smiled, and Ruby got up and picked up the landline phone. She punched in a number and looked back at the three of us.

"You guys want a pizza?"

"Yeah please."

"Yep please."

"Uh huh." We all replied at the same time, and she called them up. Nathan looked back at us and smirked.

"Well aren't you two all cuddly, and couply now?" He smirked, and I just rolled my eyes. Austin leaned close to me and whispered in my ear.

"You know you're going to have to get used to this, because I'm not going anywhere."

And all I could do it in the moment was smile.

**So what do you guys think of it? Please let me know, and the more reviews I get the sooner I update! Thank you and see you soon! :)**


	13. Part 2- Chapter 7

**Okay here you go- sorry it's been a while! I just wanted to make a shout out to all you guys who faithfully make reviews every time I update, because they mean a lot, and to all those who have reviewed even if it was just once- they mean a lot too, so thank you a lot! A guest wrote a review last update saying that in my authors note I had put 'released' instead of 'realised' – I also noticed this, when I read the preview once it had been updated, so re-updated the chapter with the correction, but thank you for pointing that out and letting me know x**

**Enjoy**

I woke up to a familiar voice. Austin was perched on the end of my bed. I had no idea how long he had been sitting there, but I suddenly became very self-conscious.

I quickly wiped beneath my eyes, and grabbed a hair tie from the table and throw my hair into a messy bun. Austin came over and sat right next to me.

"Hey, you look beautiful, don't worry." He told me softly, stroking my cheek softly. I shifted up, and sat up in bed, looking at him, blushing.

"Thanks." My cheeks turned red, and I looked down embarrassed. I heard him chuckling next to me.

"Hey, it's the wedding today." I looked over at my dress that was hung on the wardrobe door. It was elegant and dainty just hanging there, lifeless, yet some inner magic radiated it.

Austin followed my gaze, before gently placing a kiss on the temple, murmuring against my skin.

"You'll look gorgeous" I relaxed into his kiss, and melted against the head board of the bed. I just hope he was right.

The last few days was final preparations for the wedding- the venue was set up just as Nathan and Ruby wanted it.

The white theme was consistent through the flowers, which were beautiful, and were positioned around the church, and through the chairs which were replacing the traditional pews. The alter was all set up and the front of the church, and was draped with a white cloth.

The whole place looked magically inside.

I know roughly what was happening throughout the day. Hayley was coming over this morning, along with parents, and she said she would help me get ready.

It was also when I planned on dropping the news that Austin and I were dating- we had made it official the day before, and now I was officially his girlfriend- I had no idea how Hayley would take it or my parents, and it was probably risky doing it today with the wedding and everything but leaving it any later would be even worse, so it was now or never.

Austin was going with Nathan to get ready at the church, leaving Ruby here with us, and her parents. We would all get ready together and everything before the wedding cars arrived here to take us all to the wedding.

It was all slightly chaotic and even now I could hear people manically running around downstairs.

Austin lay down on my bed, already looking exhausted. I laid down beside him, taking everything in. I remembered when Nathan first came to tell me.

It was only a week ago, but now it seemed like a lifetime away. So much had happened since then, one of the major things being that I was now dating Austin Moon, the same guy that was dating my sister 6 months ago.

Man, this was kinda messed up.

Austin seemed to notice that I was in another place, and gently touched me on the arm. I looked over at him, smiling softly.

"What's going on in the pretty mind of yours?" I leant back down, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Just thinking about how this all happened." I replied, looking at him, making gestures with my hands to prove my point. I pointed at him.

"I mean look at you," He looked at himself jokingly, raising his eyebrows. I shoved him gently, rolling my eyes at him.

"You know what I mean. You're hot." He smirked, looking down at himself again.

"Well…" I rolled my eyes again.

"Shut up Austin. Let me just say it without you getting all cocky if you don't mind." I huffed. He just laughed at me.

"Well, I guess I could let you carry on…" I puffed out my cheeks, and Austin reached over and prodded on. I hit him harder.

"Seriously, stop being so darn cute." I said annoyed. He laughed again before lying down, and finally letting me finish.

"As I was saying," I told him pointedly, "I'm still in shock because you like me, and I'm me, and how you were dating my sister, and everything is crazy, and all I'm doing now is making my head hurt." I leaned back, huffing again.

Austin sat up a little, and turned on his side to face me. He out the back of his hand and placed it on my forehead.

"Little warm." I watched him in amusement, with my eyebrows raised. He then bent down and kissed my neck softly. I groaned at his touch. We hadn't actually kissed yet, but if this was anything to go on, it was going to be magical.

"All better." I smiled at him, as he grinned cheekily at me, but it slowly came off his face, and he looked down at me seriously.

I frowned at him, wondering what was going on- he was the bouncy type, and he only did serious, if something was really serious.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He looked deeply at me, staring right into my eyes. He continued to stare, and it was impossible to not stare right back into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes, that were melting me.

His face slowly grow back into a beautiful smile, before leaning down and placing his lips gently on my own.

I closed my eyes slowly, and sunk into the kiss. My stomach starting flipping in all sorts of weird ways, but it felt amazing. His lips felt soft, and warm, and beautiful. I can't explain what was going on, but I lost every sane thought in my brain.

Every problem.

Every tear.

Everything had been forgotten as the kiss took up every part of my brain. I forget everybody downstairs, and I forget the wedding.

I wrapped my arms tightly round his neck, and pulled him closer. He balanced on his hands, which held up as he lay on me.

Gently, he sat up, his hand landing on my waist, his thumb drawing circles, his other hand holding my face. His eyes are sparkling and alight.

"That was amazing." He breathed, lingering above me. My face spilt into a massive grin, as I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Yeah no kidding." I murmured back. Austin chuckled against my lips, before pulling away.

"As much as I would love to stay like this, I have to get dressed, and see my sister before I leave, and you need to see yours." I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I do." Austin leaned down again, quickly kissing me with as much love as the kiss before. I smiled as his lips left mine.

"You'll be fine, tell her the truth and she'll be fine with it." I nodded, but I wished I could be as confident as he was about it. I waved to him as left before planting my face into my pillow, grinning like an idiot.

I just got my first kiss, and it felt amazing, with the first boy I had really liked. It was just all so awesome. I was too busy in dreamland to hear somebody opening my door, and knocking. I turned around to see Nathan standing there.

I jumped out of bed, and ran up to give him a hug. He chuckled, hugging me back. Next time I'd see him would be at the church. Man, it was all too exciting.

"You're getting married, you're getting married." I told him excitedly, bouncing up and down like a 2 year old. He smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, I am. Wow, I'm getting married." I gave him a massive hug, before pulling apart and looking at him. He looked down at me.

"What is it?" He asked a smile playing at his lips. I jumped up again, bouncing happily.

"I just got my first kiss!" He looked at me in astonishment trying to work out how, when it all dawned on him.

"Austin…" I nodded a massive grin reaapearing on my face. He punched me lightly on the arm.

"Congrats. With you getting a first kiss, and me getting married, romance all around." I nodded giddily. I hugged him one last time, before saying goodbye.

Austin came up about a minute later.

"I'll see you later, when you appear in the extremely sexy dress of your." He mumbled into my hair. I just giggled, far too happy to say anything normal back. He shook his head at me, smiling.

"What am I gonna do with you?" I just smiled innocently up at him, batting him eyelashes.

"Austin, buddy, were going." Nathan called from downstairs. Austin looked back at me, smiling.

"See ya later, beautiful." He said before running down the stairs to meet Nathan in the hallway.

Hayley, and my parents arrived about an hour later. Both me and Ruby had had showers and were in loose clothing ready for them to arrive. Ruby's mum was a hairdresser, and her, and her husband had already arrived.

We had a lengthy conversation about Austin, as Ruby not so subtly let slip that him and I were dating. It wasn't that bad, although after seeing some baby photos, I'm sure Austin wouldn't appreciate it.

She couldn't door our hair, though, until dresses were done, and Ruby said she wanted to wait until my family were here, and we could all do it together.

Ruby got the door when the bell went, and my parents already dressed for the wedding stood there, smiling. They looked quite good together, and my mum had finally managed to get my dad to agree in matching their outfits.

My mum had on a blue dress up to her knees, with white heels, and a white jacket. My dad had gone for a blue shirt, and black trousers. Hayley followed up shortly after them, in a tight purple dress, with black heels.

She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I was literally speechless when she arrived at the door. She giggled at my expression before pulling me tightly into a hug.

I hugged her back, getting more nervous about telling them about Austin and me.

Whilst my parents and Hayley were talking to Ruby's parents, I pulled Ruby aside. I explained the whole situation, and how I really needed my family alone, so she agreed to get her parents to go upstairs to sort out her dress, and get her dressed, and that we could follow afterwards.

I thanked her gratefully, and she whisked her parents upstairs leaving me with mine.

I looked at them, and took a big breath.

"Okay, there is some things I need to tell you." My parents frowned, whilst Hayley looked at me with confusion.

"I didn't know if you know this but Ruby is Austin's sister," I saw it dawn on Hayley and I confirmed her suspicions. "Yes, the Austin you dated." I saw a flash emotions travel through her eyes, whereas my parents looked pretty neutral. Here goes nothing…

"Also, I happened to hit it off with Austin, and we are kindofdating." I mumbled, jumbling all the words together.

They tried to decode it, and worked it out eventually. I could see bitterness fill up in Hayley, so I attempted to smooth it over. I turned towards her.

"This all happened this week- I promise nothing actually happened between us when you guys were dating. All that I told you was the truth, and considered you have had many boyfriends since, could you please support with me in this." The bitterness slowly faded off her face, as she looked at me seriously.

"Okay, I guess. But if he hurts you I will seriously kill him." I breathed a sigh of relief at my sister's attitude.

Thank goodness she was okay with all of it. But she wasn't done.

"How far have you got with him?" I looked at her, taking a minute to register what she was saying.

"Oh, ohhh, we have only kissed and that was literally once or twice this morning at that was it, I promise. Nothing happened."

She nodded slowly, believing what I was saying which I was grateful for. I looked over at my parents, who were smiling, for some unknown reason.

"My little baby girl is growing up." My mum uttered. Well, that was she was smiling then.

"Aren't you worried at all?" My mum looked at me with confusion.

"Should we be?" I shook my head rapidly.

"NO, not at all." She nodded, smiling.

"Then we trust you."

I smiled back at her, suddenly very grateful that I did wait those few extra months to dating Austin, because now my family were happy with it too- best of both worlds.

I looked back them, as Hayley was now talking to my parents excitedly, saying something like it was her first wedding in ages. I chuckled.

"Come on guys, I need your help to get ready." I used my hands to show them my outfit, which was sweatpants, and a hoodie at the moment. Hayley laughed.

"Yes, you do need help." I glared at her jokingly, before grabbing her hand and tugging her upstairs.

_Just like old times_, I thought smiling.

We ran into Ruby's room, but stopped short when we saw her dress. She looked even better than she did that day in the dress shop if that was even possible.

Of course Hayley's jaw dropped, along with my mum's as she arrived in the room. My dad just smiled.

"Looking good, Ruby." I complimented, and she smiled down softly at me, before grinning madly.

"Your turn now." She had explained to me earlier in the week that her maid of honour was still extremely sick and couldn't make the wedding, meaning I had been promoted.

It also meant that my dress was different from the other bridesmaids, who had red dresses but a different style. It felt nice to be unique but it also felt right, because I was walking down with Austin, down the aisle and he was the best man, so everything had worked out perfectly.

I took the dress off the hanger, and went into the bathroom to change, as Hayley went through my make-up picking out differnet items, and taking them back into Ruby's room, where she was sorting through her make-up too, next to Ruby's mum's mini hair salon.

Safe to say they were both ready to transform.

I pulled the dress on, and it fitted snuggly, just like it had done it the store that day when I bought it. I looked in the mirror, and smiled at the person staring back at me.

She was glowing, still from this morning's kiss, and her eyes were sparkling. It was going to be a good day.

I walked into Ruby's room. Ruby who had already seen the dress smiled smugly, approving of the dress, yet again. Hayley, who had never seen it, did a double take.

"Wow sis, you look hot, and with a boyfriend too- so much can change in 6 months." I laughed with her, before she plonked me down into the chair. Ruby sat down next to me- her hair was getting done, whilst my make-up was, and then we would swap.

It was actually kinda fun, like being part of a beauty pageant or something.

Soon we were finished and looking pretty damn amazing- Hayley and Ruby's mum had done a good job. Ruby's hair was waving gracefully down her back, pinned back with diamond grips, and she looked incredible.

Her make-up was natural, and I have never seen anybody look so beautiful. My hair was in big loopy curls that cascaded down my back elegantly, to match the dress, and was let loose, rather than pinned back slightly like Ruby's.

My make-up was also natural, with a hint of black eye make-up to make my eyes pop out.

If I may say so myself, I didn't look half bad. I just hope Austin thought the same. As if Ruby was reading my thoughts, she walked up behind me, looking at us both in the mirror.

"He'll love it- probably won't be able to keep his hands off you." My cheeks went red at how easily she had read me.

The doorbell rang and Hayley went to answer it, both sets of parents following her and she called up to us that it was the cars. It was time.

"Come on rosy cheeks, its wedding time." Ruby nudged me, and I blushed once again, as she giggled.

Let the wedding begin!

**Okay so what did you think of that! Auslly kiss! Super-duper exciting! Haha, anyways let me know through the reviews, and let's aim for 110 reviews before next chapter! That's my challenge for you guys! **

**You're all awesome! Thanks **


	14. Part 2- Chapter 8

**Okay, here it is! Sorry it's been a while, but I've been busy. This chapter is a good once though so enjoy it, and tell me what you all think! **

**Thanks, and enjoy :) **

Ruby hadn't wanted a limousine, or any fancy sport car to take us to the wedding. Instead, just like her house, she wanted something traditional, and old-fashioned.

Together, she and Nathan decided to hire an old car, and decorate it with two white ribbons from the two corners of the front of the chair that met up in the middle at the top of the bonnet, attached by a bow, also made out of ribbon.

I have to say it looked quite Cinderella esque- magical, and charming.

Her dad said he would drive, instead of them having to hire a chauffeur, so it was all sorted. Mum, dad and Hayley were going to follow us, and when they got to the church they were going to go in before us and sit in their reserved seats.

I was travelling with Ruby, and her parents. The two other bridesmaids were already at the church, and were helping with getting people in, in time for Ruby's magnificent arrival.

Slowly she made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip up, me doing the same. She looked over at my parents and Hayley who were standing in the hallway waiting for us.

"Thank you guys for coming. It was lovely to meet you." She hugged them both, and then turned her attention to Hayley.

"It was absolutely wonderful meeting you as well. Your make-up skills are awesome, and sometime maybe we could catch up- love to see you some time." She looked at my parents, "All of you. Come see us sometime."

They all smiled, and my mum replied.

"That would be lovely Ruby. You have been an amazing host, considering you've only met us today, and thank you for having Ally for the week- you are on amazing girl." She blushed under the high compliments, before standing up straight once more, and putting her hands together in excitement.

"Come one, we have a wedding to get to."

My parents, and Hayley went out to their car and pulled it out of the way, before me and Ruby made our way to the old car, her parents already in it. I opened the door for her and she slid in, me following, and we took off.

"Thanks Ally for doing this." I looked over at her and smiled.

"No problem, I've enjoyed this week." She smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, and I'm pretty sure my brother has a big part to do it." I could hear her dad chuckling from the front seat, as my face went tomato blush. I mumbled something illegible, and Ruby just laughed.

We arrived at the church pretty quick, and people were still talking outside, bustling around the entrance, and they all looked up as they cars pulled up. My parents parked outside the front and started to herd people into the church subtly but quickly.

We sat in the car for a couple of minutes, waiting for the entrance to be cleared. Ruby started to bounce her knees anxiously. I placed my hand gently on her knees, and they stopped immediately.

She looked over at me.

"Hey, it'll be okay, relax. Come on let's get out now, they've gone inside." She nodded in agreement, taking a few deep breaths, slowly opening the car door, and stepping out, and I followed.

The photographer asked her to stand by the car, as he took snapshots of the day. She had a several with her parents by the car. He then asked me to have one with her. We stood together by the car, her arm wrapped my waist, mine round hers. We had a simple one, just smiling. It was a beautiful photo.

The photos finished up for now, so we made our way into the back of church. At some point Austin would be coming in a minute, and the wedding would begin.

Ruby's mum slipped in the service, to presumably to tell the vicar that the Ruby was ready, and take her seat.

The two bridesmaids were going in front of me and Austin. Ruby said hello to them when they arrived about a minute later from a room around the back of the building. Now, we were just waiting on Austin to start.

I was looking around the building in curiosity when somebody whispered in my ear.

"I told you, you would look extremely good in that dress." His breath was warm on the back of my neck, and my breath was hitched. He placed his hand on my waist, and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his other warm round my stomach.

"Man, I'm so glad you're mine." I smiled as he spoke, still facing the front. I realised that we really should be behaving considering we were about to go into wedding. His sister's wedding.

I took his arm off my waist, and grabbed his hand.

"Come on, it's about to start." We made our way in front of Ruby, and her dad.

Austin turned around and gave his sister hug, muttering his own congratulations to her, and then spoke to his dad for a minute, before turning back to me.

He put his arm out, and I looped mine through his own, as he kissed me softly on the temple. The doors opening slightly, and motioned for the bridesmaids to walk down the aisle, as Pachelbel's Canon was played beautifully on the piano at the front.

The two girls walked down the aisle, dropping flower petals onto the floor, ready for the bride. I could see a glimpse of Nathan's face, and I had never seen him so happy.

Ever!

It was really nice to see, and sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through my body. I snuggled against Austin, and he leant his head down to mine.

"You ok, beautiful?" I placed my head on his shoulder, murmuring a reply.

"Yeah, this is just magical. Look at Nathan- he's so happy. It's made me really want a wedding." Austin chuckled lightly, unlooping his arm from mine, and wrapping it tightly round my waist.

"In all due time, babe, in all due time. You'll get a wedding I promise." His comment sent shivers up and down my spine, and I knew in an instance that I loved him. I always did, I just didn't know, or I did and blatantly ignored it.

I looked up at his gorgeous face, which was now facing forward. His hair was still slightly messy, but he wasn't Austin without that look.

His deep chocolate eyes were warm, happy and sparkling, and I knew in the moment that he was enjoying this just as much as I was.

I went up on to tip-toe and kissed him gently on his cheek. He looked down at me in still surprise. Who was I kidding? - I was surprised at myself- he was the one who usually made the first movement, but I didn't care.

"I love you." I whispered. His face, if it was more possible, turned even more gorgeous that before when he broke into a massive grin that covered his entire face.

He took both of hands, and placed them delicately on my cheeks, and leant down capturing me in a kiss- it was easily as good as this morning, and I was never going to get used to this feeling, and somehow that thought pleased me.

He pulled apart slightly.

"I love you too, more than the world." He mumbled against my lips, and I pulled his face back down onto mine. I could have carried on like that for the rest of the day, and I'm pretty sure Austin could have done too, and we would have done, if it wasn't for the person clearing their throat behind us.

We broke apart, and looked towards the noise. Ruby was standing behind us, her arm linking with her dad's, both wearing identical smirks. Austin chuckled as I looked down embarrassed. I briefly glanced up at the rest of the church's congregation, who were all wearing similar expressions, including Hayley.

I untangled myself from Austin, grabbing his arm and linking mine with his. He laughed good-naturedly, before walking with me down the aisle. He leaned down as we walked.

"We'll finish that later." I could feel my face going bright red, especially when my eyes met Hayley's, her eyebrows raised, a smile playing at her lips.

We reached the front of the church, without any other embarrassments and I went to the left, and Austin went off to the right to stand next to Nathan, who was clearly amused by our previous incident. He patted Austin on the back, as he stood next to him.

Austin was wearing a smug look, and it was infuriatingly handsome.

Ruby followed us, without any more complications, and her dad graciously gave her away to Nathan, who was now wearing a massive smile, just like Austin a minute ago.

They did the vowels, and the protocol of a wedding, as everybody watched on, with happiness. Weddings were always filled with such joy, and I loved the prospect of them.

The vicar completed his job, when they kissed, the photographer getting shots from every side.

Ruby and Nathan then went back up the aisle, and people applauded. Austin and I were next, and we followed them out to the front of the church. Soon people began filing out, all wanted to speak to the newly wedded couple.

We stood with my parents, and Austin's and Ruby's, near the couple. They was conversation going on everywhere, and the place had a real buzz, although after greeting the 20th family it was getting a little tiring.

Shortly, everybody had spoken to Nathan and Ruby, and they were making their way to the reception, which was at a hire hall down the road, which could easily fit the adequate amount of people in it, plus tables for drinks etc.

We left soon after all the guests. Nathan and Ruby went in the car I came in, and we all followed in various different, normal cars. The hall was pretty busy when we arrived, and the music was already playing loud. It was a nice atmosphere.

We all sat down at the tables, in a seating plan Nathan and Ruby had sorted out only days ago. It all looked magnificent inside, white ribbons, hung around the room.

The tables had been decorated beautifully, with mini bags containing little items for each individual guest.

The meal was brought out, and it was all going incredibly smoothly. It was delicious food that had been cooked this morning by some friends of my mum who offered to cook food for half price, because it was family. They had definitely done themselves justice.

It was then time for speeches. A slideshow was played in the background as Ruby and Austin's dad spoke, using the pictures to explain the childhood aspect. Safe to say they were both very cute kids.

He got a little teary, as expected, at the thought of his daughter being married. My dad then spoke as substitute dad for Nathan, and made a good speech. Nathan then had a go, and his was short and sweet, declaring his love for his amazing wife, who was sat next to him.

Ruby was an emotional wreck after the speeches were finished, crying at every little compliment anybody gave her, but at least it was because she was happy.

Hayley had already taken her to bathroom, to re-sort out her make-up, putting a really tiny amount on making sure it was waterproof.

The dancing starting soon after that, and Austin and I took the floor. I wrapped my arms loosely round his neck, swaying to the music.

He had taken off his blazer, and now just had a white shirt, on with his red tie, matching my dress, along with his slim fit black trousers, and black converse.

He was far too casual, really, to be at wedding but I didn't care and neither did Ruby or Nathan, because that was who he was.

He leant his forehead down to meet mine.

"Come on, I want you to myself now. I've had to share you all day, and I'm getting tired." I giggled at his slightly childish ways, before he grabbed my arm and pulled me off towards Nathan and Ruby, and quickly explained that we were leaving, and that we would see them tomorrow.

They nodded, and said thank you once more to the both of us. I said good bye quickly to my parents and Hayley, and that I would see them, also, tomorrow.

Austin ran out of the room eagerly and I followed him at a slightly slower pace. We got outside into the fresh air. It was almost silent. Nobody was around.

"Finally." He muttered, dragging me towards his car. "Come on, gorgeous, now where were we…"

He pulled my lips onto his, and relaxed into the kiss. The best yet.

We weren't going anywhere, and I knew from how much passion he was giving me that we would be together for a long, long time, and it pleased me. A lot.

_Join Austin, Ally, and the rest of the gang in Part 3, where we continue to see relationships flower, arguments to brew, and a whole lot more of excitement!_

**And that is it for Part 2! Tell what you guys think of it, and if you're looking forward to part 3, which I probably think will be the final part, but you'll have to see! Depends on the response I get for it! Please review, and cheerio! **


	15. Part 3- Chapter 1

**Hi guys, I am so so so sorry- I haven't updated in like forever! I apologise deeply, but hopefully this chapter will be alright. It's not very long, kind of like an introduction, but it's better than nothing, right? I love movies, so what I've decided to do is at the beginning of each chapter, I'm going to recommend a movie that I think is worth watching, and I will try and mix up the genres a bit to give you a range, so enjoy!**

**Today's film is '500 days of summer' starring Zooey Deschanel- its an awesome film, very close to reality x **

I ran along the beach excitedly, the sand soft against my feet the grains flicking up behind me. I could hear him coming closer, and closer.

The beach was completely deserted, making it even more beautiful.

To my left there was beach huts lined up, right next to the sand. To my right was the gorgeous, deep blue sea that was splashing happily against the shore.

A pair of tanned, toned arms wrapped around me. I squealed slightly, as I was spun around, my body pressed right against his. He placed me down, spinning me around to face him.

I looked up at his ever so handsome face, and smiled. Standing in front of me, barely a few centimetres away, was my boyfriend, Austin.

His gorgeous, blonde hair was swooped across his forehead, his big, brown eyes looking down at me. They were laughing, and I've never seen him so happy.

His face was ever more tanned than before, and his body was beautifully carved, and sculpted with precision. The sun was radiant on his skin, and he looked like he was glowing.

Deep red swimming shorts hung off his hips attractively, being the only item of clothing he was wearing.

His arms tightened around my waist, and I looped mine loosely around his neck, my own skin reasonably tanned. I smiled down shyly at the ground, before meeting his eyes again.

He leant down and kissed me tenderly and sweetly, his lips soft against my own.

He pulled back and smiled back down at me.

"Caught ya, beautiful." He whispered down at me. He took one of his hands off my hip, and brought it up to my face. My hair had been scraped into a rough ponytail. He took a finger to my cheek, and slid it down gently.

I smiled up sweetly at him, taking my arms from around his neck.

"So you did." He grinned cheekily down at me, tugging gently at my bikini strap. Never had I worn one of these before, because they were always so showing, and because I was so self-conscience.

But of course Austin managed to get me in this red spotty one that matched his swimming shorts. He kept complimenting me, and in the end I just gave in and wore it.

It didn't look that bad on me actually and with a pair of denim shorts it looked quite cute.

Austin took my hand, and we continued to walk down the beach, gradually making our way back to the house.

The house in which we were staying in. It was a family holiday, and Ruby and Nathan had booked this villa in a group of villas which were also booked out for the summer.

Hayley had come along, but my parents decided against it, saying that it would be nice for us to have holiday, just with us younger ones, so what was originally planned for Ruby's parents as well, making it a grand total of 9, now down to the slightly less grand number of 5. Still, it would be fun.

It wasn't really awkward between Hayley and Austin- I suppose they were just getting on with it, especially now that Hayley was texting about 3 different guys at once.

She wasn't officially dating anybody, but of course with her looks there was never a moment when she didn't have some guy clinging onto her.

Nathan and Ruby had gone out for the day to a nearby village to buy some food for the villa, and Hayley had already found some guy from one of the other villas to go out on date with and I think they went to another small beach.

When we reached the villa I grabbed one of Austin's t-shirts that smelled great, just like him. We snuggled down on the huge sofa that was in the middle of the massive living room.

He had also changed into some shorts, and a tight t-shirt that he looked absolutely incredible in. The TV was turned on, but the sound was almost mute and neither of us were really watching it anyway.

I placed my head on his hard chest, and he stroked my hair softly, humming a happy melody.

"Man, this is nice." He mumbled, as his other arm curved round my waist. I picked my head up to smile at him, getting up slowly. His hand went up my shirt, his thumb caressing my side ever so gently that a moan almost escaped my lips.

His hand rode right up to my bikini clasp on my back, teasing it slightly. This time a gentle moan did escape my lips, and I felt Austin's hand freeze.

I looked up, and he was already getting up. His hands scooped under my knees, holding my like a man would to his bride. His hand never left the position on my back, as he whispered into my ear.

"Bedroom. Now." I didn't complain, instead I was all for it. This time two years ago I would have backed down straight away, feeling self-conscious and rather crude to some extent, even though it wasn't a bad thing at all.

A year ago I was the girl who nobody wanted to date.

I was the girl who had never had a date, and felt it was something to be ashamed of. Now, looking back I'm glad that I waited because none of the guys I had liked would be half as worth it as Austin was.

It had been a year since Nathan and Hayley had been married, and a year since Austin and I had started dating.

Wow. That seemed like such a long time ago.

During the last year, I finished off my yearlong university course and Rueben and I had parted our separate ways- I spoke to him once or twice since then- he had moved out to the Spain to see his sister, and he met someone, so he's currently living with his sister.

Austin had also done a half year course, and completed it. We were both qualified in music, and were starting up our own recording studio after this holiday, near the flat we were now renting.

Life was good at the moment, and hope it stayed that way, or at least just for this holiday because so far it's perfect.

He carried my right into the room in the villa we were sharing. The bed was huge, and super soft and comfy. We had only arrived yesterday, and safe to say last night was the best of my night. I had never slept with Austin before, even though we were sharing the same house for the last year.

Sure, we had slept in the same bed, but never had we had 'adult time' before, I wasn't ready and he knew that, but last night everything just seemed perfect.

The sun was streaming through the blinds, a vibrant orange colour, that looked exotic. The bed sheets were a creamy white, and looked delicious draped over the bed, and finally I felt that I was ready, so it happened. Incredible times, but don't worry I won't go into detail.

Later that afternoon, Nathan and Ruby arrived back with bags full of food that looked delicious. She set it all out on the table, before putting it away in cupboards. Austin and I were sat on the breakfast stools, my legs draped over his lap. Ruby looked up briefly, smiling at us.

"Guys, there is a gathering at one of the other villas. There's gonna be a ton of other young people there. Wanna go?" I looked at Austin, raising my shoulder. He nodded, looking at me then Ruby.

"Yeah sure, sounds good." She smiled, before carrying. I jumped off the chair, and headed upstairs. I had a party to get ready for…

**Okay that's it for now, sorry it's not great but hey! I don't usually ask anything from you guys part from the lovely reviews you give me, and I would appreciate those again, thanks! But also if any of your readers give good advice, particularly guy advice, give me a PM please xx I'd appreciate it xx thank you guys love ya xx **


	16. Part 3- Chapter 2

**Sorry it's been a while, but im back. Check out my new Christmas story which will be finished by Christmas- im excited about it, so read it and let me know what you think, and about this one too thank you xx**

**Today's movie is: Vantage Point (Action movie, taking you through the bombing through different people's views, it's really awesome!)**

You could see that the party was in full swing from our villa. People were cramming into the doorway, many still crowded outside. We slowly made our way down our driveway, the music from the party echoing throughout the grounds of the several attaching villas, and the palm trees. People were also still arriving just like we were.

The lights were dancing of the tree trunks, lighting up the pathway up to the villa.

We all followed Ruby who was leading the way to the door. I hobbled in my high heels that Hayley had lent me- they were black and about 4 inches tall.

I was such a sight, and I really couldn't believe she had got me in these. I was clinging on to Austin's arm, him almost dragging me along, as I tried to remember how to walk.

Austin laughed at me as I tripped over yet another stone.

"Do you wanna go back and get some proper shoes?" I stared pointedly at him, wobbling slightly as I let go of my vice grip on his arm, placing my hands on my hips.

"No I am perfectly fine, thank you." I replied indignantly, and continued to walk up to the door. Austin just laughed again following me, catching my arm as I stumbled up the driveway.

"Thank you." I muttered, and he leaned in to kiss my temple gently, placing his arm around my waist.

"No problem gorgeous," I smiled, but he wasn't finished. "I know you rely on me" He added cheekily, and the smile was wiped off my face, as I turned to hit him lightly on the shoulder.

My dress was slightly restricting as I tried to walk again, and I started to regret wearing the tightest dress I had, even if it did look amazing. Austin was just wearing simple jeans, and a shirt that matched my dress. It actually looked quite cute, and the thought would never fail to put a smile on my face.

We made our way up to the bouncer at the door, and Ruby gave our names at the door, and he let us in after checking his list.

Hayley was almost immediately whisked off by some guy, who wanted to buy her a drink. She walked off her hand in his, her hips swaying almost sexually as she went over to the bar with him.

The whole of the bottom floor of the house was open plan, and because it was a vacation villa it already had all the sound equipment and bar built in. The villa was way bigger than ours, also containing a swimming pool round back.

Everybody was shouting because the music was so loud, but then I was expecting that, after all we could hear at our house.

Ruby and Nathan also wandered over to the bar, weaving in and out of the dancing couples who were taking up the most of the room, most of them dressed as they would at a club.

There was a club vibe bouncing off the walls, and it made me smile- I handed been to a club since I discussed Austin with Hayley all those months ago- it wasn't really my scene, yet somehow I was actually really enjoying this.

Austin took my hand, and led to the dance floor, and suddenly the 4 inch heels I was wearing seemed to fit in. Austin was now only a few inches taller than me, and I was just glad I wasn't this height permanently- I liked the massive height difference.

We stood in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by hundreds of other couples. I couldn't think where all these people came from. It's like we were in the middle of a city centre or anything. My mind kept drifting into completely random thoughts.

Austin seemed to notice my distance. I don't know what is was, perhaps the fact that my eyes had completely glazed over, but anyway, he noticed.

His hand left my waist, and he placed it gently on my cheek, causing my head to snap automatically to face his. My eyes were now transfixed on his face, his ever so gorgeous face, yet even this didn't stop my thoughts to trail off in a random thought pattern. Austin frowned down at me, and I just stared straight at him, past him.

"What's wrong?" I shrugged not really sure how to answer that question. It wasn't like I had a planned answer or anything, because honestly I didn't know myself.

"Nothing. Not really." I finally said, although shouted would be a more appropriate word. It was so loud, you could barely hear your own thoughts.

"Are you sure?" He asked me concerned, not skipping a beat. I nodded, reassuring him.

"I'm just going a bit crazy, that's all." He laughed deeply, pulling me in closer, leaning down. He bent his head down, his hair falling gracefully off his face. His plump, pink lips were centimetres away from mine. I could feel my breath speeding up rapidly, my eyes following his every move.

"Oh sweet heart, I know that already." He murmured against my lips, and my face split into a magnificent grin. I placed my hand at the back of his neck, tugging at the blonde hair in the nape of his neck, pulling his face down onto mine.

"Come here." I mumbled against his lips, before pulling him into a kiss. His hands rested comfortably on my hips, and I couldn't help but think at how perfect we actually were together.

We broke away about a minute later, desperate for air, and suddenly I had a need for fresh air rather than the stuffy effort that was inside the house. All I could smell was this disgusting mix of sweat, and body spray, the sweat being much more overpowering.

We wandered out the back, past the humongous swimming pool, which was full of laughing teens. Seriously, the host of this party knew a hell of a lot of people, it was insane.

Austin pulled me around the laughing group seated at the edge of the pool, drinks bottles surrounding them. Empty drinks bottles.

Stepping cautiously, in order to not slip into the pool, we finally managed to get outside. Thankfully the balcony was yet to be crowded with drunk teenagers, so we were alone, at last.

I walked over to the edge, leaning against the banister, looking out at the stars that filled the skies. Austin came and stood next to me, also looking up.

"Remember when we first went star gazing?" He asked softly, glancing down at me, with a cute little grin on his face.

"Yeah, how could I forget?" Austin chuckled, putting his arm around me.

"Well I sure didn't forget about you after that night. Seriously, I had never met someone who created such a fuss." My mouth dropped and I looked at him in distaste.

"I did not create a fuss." I replied back indignantly. Austin simply raised an eyebrow. I spluttered a little before looking up at the sky in defeat.

"Yeah, thought so." He said quietly, and I hit him softly on the arm before leaning into his side.

I hated to ruin this peaceful moment, but I had to go to the toilet, so I left leaving Austin by himself on the balcony, promising to be back soon.

I weaved in and out of the various people who were still partying hard. People were everywhere, and I struggled to find the toilet Eventually I found it at the back of the house.

I went in and did my business, and fixed my make-up. In the end I was in there for about 5 minutes, but after getting lost many, many times I was gone for about 15 minutes.

I made my way back to the balcony, but Austin was no longer alone, and I was not happy about what I saw, and I felt tears filling up my eyes.

Austin, my Austin was making out with some blonde girl. I just stood there gaping, tears falling down my face. Austin broke off and looked at me, shock and horror filling up in his eyes rather quickly.

He opened his mouth, the blonde girl now staring at me with disgust, but I wasn't about to hear his excuse or her mouthy comment, so I cut in.

"Don't. Just don't. Forget it Austin." I turned around, and I left abruptly, tears streaming my face…

**Oooh dramatic finish! Sorry it was a bit crap! Please review, they mean a lot, and more than 10 reviews means I'll update tomorrow xx **


	17. Part 3- Chapter 3

**You guys were awesome last chapter! The reviews were absolutely awesome so I want to thank you guys so much! Enjoy this chapter :)**

**Movie for today: leap year (I know a lot of you have probably seen it, but I love it- beautiful movie)**

I sat on my bed, my ice cream bowl in my hand watching some old black and white movie that was on TV. I had no idea what was going on, I could barely see the screen, my eyes were so blurry. I had gone through about 3 tubs of cookie dough ice-cream, and was on my fourth.

Hayley had tried to come and speak to me but I didn't need to talk to anybody right now.

I couldn't believe that Austin had done that, after everything he had been through to actually win me over in the first place. Was it because I wasn't good enough at the sex thing? Okay, so he has probably had way more experience than I have at that sort of thing, but I thought he loved me enough to give me some sort of leave way.

Or perhaps he just didn't love me anymore and was bored. Every possibility my mind came up with was worse and worse, and I just ended up setting myself off crying again.

It was about an hour since I left the party, and you could still hear the faint sounds of music, and laughter. The sound made me want to throw up.

Austin hadn't actually attempted to call me, or anything, not that I would actually answer, but that fact that he actually wanted to make things right would have been comforting. But no, nothing.

For all I know he could be making out with the blonde bimbo again, forgetting everything that had happened between us.

For a second everything was silent, before wretched sobs escaped my throat, triggering yet more tears that fell down my damp face, and drop onto the blanket that I had pulled right up to my chin.

I was buried in blankets, and pillow, and a load of other stuff like ice tub containers, and tissues. Any other time in my life, I would have looked onto me at this point, and found it pathetic and quite honestly disgusting, but right now I didn't care.

Nothing mattered anymore, and I was beyond depressed. I don't really know why I had the movie one, but I guess it was a distraction, and anything to stop me from remembering what had just happened, but that was inevitable.

My memory would play the few minutes over and over in vivid picture, everything perfect and sharp, and well, even worse every time.

It was well past midnight when I heard a gentle knocking on my door. I mumbled a slight reply, and Ruby came in round the door. I looked at her with a dull face, before turning back to the TV screen.

She came across and sat down on the edge of my bed, looking at me with sympathy. I looked away but I could feel more tears building up again.

I held on for about 5 seconds before losing it again. Ruby came over quickly, throwing off all the blankets, and holding me tightly. She wrapped her arms around me, and swayed slightly, not letting go. I sobbed into her chest, trying to release all anger from me, but I knew that was going to take longer than a night to do that.

She whispered soothing words into my ear, trying to get me to relax, but if anything it made me more agitated.

I pulled away, and looked her straight in the eye. He was her brother, and maybe she could shed some sort of light on my confusion and hurt.

"Why?" I whispered. Her eyes filled with pain, and she looked down at her hands, before looking up.

"I don't know Ally. I really don't. But there is something you should know…" I begged her with my eyes to not make it any more painful that it already was, but something told me that that wasn't going to happen.

"The girl, he was um…you know…" I nodded, taking a deep breath. "Yeah, well she was his ex-girlfriend- you know when him and Hayley departed, and you didn't see him for 6 months until you met us…well I don't know if he told you but he had a fling during those six months and well she was the girl." She tailed off quietly, and winced when she saw my face.

Slowly as she had explained my face turned into a grimace, pain etched in every feature of my face. He had lied straight to my face, and told me he was just pining for me for six whole months, and I actually felt sorry for him.

Anger was building up in veins, and I needed to release soon or I was literally going to explode.

I grabbed the nearest thing to me which just happened to be my phone and lobbed I full speed at me, watching it slid down the wall in pieces, feeling rather satisfied.

"Sorry." I muttered quietly, before slowly untangled myself from Ruby and the blankets- I needed to move.

She shook her head, also getting up.

"Don't be…" I nodded, before going through the things that had piled up on my bed. I didn't speak at all to her, as she helped going through my stuff, picking out the rubbish and throwing it into the bin.

Sensing that I was in an extremely bad mood, Ruby left the room silently, shutting the door quietly.

I angrily separated the sheets, and made the bed properly, and somehow it helped slightly, but I knew I really needed to do some serious de-angering to be better again.

It was like 3 in the morning and the party had finished about an hour ago, and it was completely silent outside, part from the odd breeze, and chirp from an early rising bird. It was peaceful and people less which was exactly what I needed.

I crept down the stairs, careful not to make any noise. Ruby had peeked her head around the door about 10 minutes ago to say her and Nathan were going to bed. She didn't mention Austin, and quite frankly I didn't want to know.

I looked cautiously into his room, and it was completely empty, the bed untouched. I had no idea where he was, probably with that slutty ex-girlfriend of his, the one he somehow managed to fail to mention to me, over the last few years that we've been together.

Storming out the house, I managed to restrain from slamming the door. I had changed out of my dress, and in my pyjamas in public, but it was hardly public, nobody was here, and I did not care anymore. I was comfortable.

I ran in my slippers, down to the mini beach that Austin and I were on earlier today, or yesterday really. I took off my slippers, letting the sand go through my toes. I slowly wandered to one of the nearby rocks, and perched on it, letting my feet hang lose in the waves that were crashing up against the rock side.

"Ally, I really need to talk to you…" I jumped at the sound of his voice, a scowl almost immediately appearing on my face.

"Haha that's funny because I really don't want to talk to you." I said looking out to the sea, trying to remain calm, but failing. I got up angrily, storming over to me.

"How could you, Austin. How could do after everything? You cheated on me, do you understand how much that hurt me?" I stated quietly, as he opened his mouth slightly to reply, but I wasn't done. I was done being nice, and calm- I wanted to shout at me, so I raised my voice considerably.

"AND YOU FAILED TO MENTION THAT SHE WAS YOUR EX-GIRLFRIEND! HOW DO YOU POSSIBLY FORGET TO MENTION THAT?" I picked up my arms, and flung my fists down by my side. Austin just looked at me with regret, guilt and pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry Ally." I just shook my head, walking past him, before looking back at him.

"I need some time, Austin." He opened his mouth, but snapped it shut, nodding. He walked past, leaving me alone on the beach. I sunk down onto the sand, tears now streaming down my face. This was officially the worse night of my life.

**So how was it? Please let me know, and if I could have a similar response to yesterday then I would be so incredibly grateful! Xx thanks**


	18. Part 3- Chapter 4

**Okay, here it is- enjoy the chapter x**

**Movie: Now you see me (amazing film, really really clever! A must see) **

The next day I woke up early. I was planning on leaving this morning before anybody got up. I had already written a note, and planned on leaving it on the side board in the kitchen for Ruby.

I had only had about an hours sleep, and was quite frankly exhausted, but I really needed to be at home again. There was a slight dilemma in the fact that Austin and I shared a flat. So now my home was back with my parents until I can get my own place.

I packed my bag when I got back from the beach, wanting nothing more than to get away. I knew there was a train station about a mile away that we had passed on our way here. I had a little bit of money in my purse, enough to get me on a train to somewhere else, where I could phone my parents to pick me up.

Smashing my phone was turning out to be a big problem.

I quickly got out of bed, throwing my hair up into a bun. I grabbed the clothes that I had left out on the chair, and put them on.

I tidied the room, which didn't take that long considering I only slept in it this last night.

I quietly crept downstairs, and headed out the house. It was about 6 in the morning, and the air was crisp, and refreshing. I took in a deep breath before heading down the driveway and onto the road. It was completely deserted, probably because they were all having hangovers from yesterday.

I dread to think what that blonde boyfriend stealer was doing now- probably with Austin, I thought bitterly. The harsh hands wiped my dark hair straight into my face, and as it increased, it made pulling the suitcase progressively harder.

Ignoring the horrible thoughts that were running through my mind, I continued to lug my bags down the road, going out of the group of villas. Trees were swaying violently in the wild winds, leaves scattered along the pavement in front of me.

Finally I got out onto a little country road, that I remember from yesterday. I knew I was only about 20 minutes away now, and I would be extremely grateful when I finally got there.

The winds started to pick up as I trekked along the abandoned lane that twisted and turned among the haphazardly planted trees.

My hard work was finally rewarded when I heard the sound of a train close. At least I knew I was going the right way, which was a relief. I picked up my pace, growing nearer to the sound of the train engine.

I spotted a little building about 500 yards away hidden amongst the trees. It looked like a little white bungalow, with a few wooden benches outside, an old man and his dog seated on one. I walked passed them slowly, taking everything in. I smiled at him, bending down to pet his dog.

"Morning," He said politely, and I said morning back, before continuing to walk into the building. It was practically empty part from the man at the ticket place. He was about 50, and was wearing a typical outfit, with the conductor's hat and suit. I'm guessing he was doing that job as well as the ticket seller.

I walked up to the counter, leaving my bags at my ankles.

"Umm, excuse me, could you tell me where this train goes?" I asked courteously, smiling. He nodded, happy that somebody was interested in his little train station.

"Why certainly, my dear. Here," He took a paper map off his desk and gave it to me. It had all the train stops on it, showing me exactly where the train was going. "Where were you planning on going?"

I smiled weakly, rubbing the back of my neck embarrassed.

"Anywhere from here, really, but somewhere near London would be nice, if that's possible." He frowned briefly before pulling out another map.

"Okay, well sorry you didn't like my sweet little village." I placed my hand on his, cutting him off.

"Oh no, it's not the village, in fact what I've seen of the village, it looks delightful." He smiled pleased, before frowning again.

"What is wrong then?" I sighed deeply, preparing myself, because let's face it, I could be telling this story for a while. I placed my hands on the counter, leaning on them slightly.

"Well, you know the group of villas, just past your village, down by the coast?" He nodded.

"Well, you see, I was supposed to be having this amazing holiday with my boyfriend, his sister and her husband, who happened to be a close friend of mine, since I was a kid- a family holiday really.

Anyways it was going lovely until I saw my boyfriend kissing another girl at a party, the girl being his ex-girlfriend- the ex-girlfriend that he had told me didn't exist. That was last night, and basically I wanted to get away, so I left early this morning, and remembered this train station from when we past it about 3 days ago or so.

Also, I cleverly broke my phone by throwing it at a wall so I was unable to call my parents, so I was kinda planning on going as close to London as possible, and calling them from a payphone, or something…" I tailed off realising how pathetic I sounded. The kind conductor smiled at me sympathetically, before picking up his phone and dialling a number.

I waited patiently, unsure of what he was doing. He spoke into the phone for a moment before putting it down and looking back at me.

"Right," He took the map out of my hand and drew a circle around a station called Hollybuerry. And drew some arrows from my current station up to that one. "At this station you need to get off," He then took the other map that he had taken out, and re-circled Hollybuerry on that map, and then drew some arrows up to the line, before circling the station River lane.

"This station you will need to get off and this is about 15 minutes from East London. This is the closest you'll get."

I nodded, incredibly grateful for how useful and friendly he was being.

"I just called up my friend for from the Hollybuerry station, and take this note and give this to the ticket woman, and ask for Nick. He will then come and give you a free ticket from Hollybuerry to River lane, so you only have to pay for this part of the journey.

I was overwhelmed at the generosity this stranger had just given me.

"Thank you, thank you so much." He smiled at me.

"No problem, the train will be here in about 5 minutes. You can wait in here, or just outside on the platform, for the train to come." He handed me a ticket.

"I think I'll wait outside so I don't miss it, but thank you again. You are incredibly kind."

"No problem, my dear, your boyfriend is very stupid for letting you go." I smiled weakly at him, before picking up my bags and wandered out onto the platform, maps and ticket in hand.

Due to his word, the train arrived 5 minutes later, and I got on, glad to sit down and relax for a bit. I passed passengers sat on the train listening to music or reading a book. A lot of business as well.

I sat down in a two seater placing my bags onto the chair next to the aisle, sitting by the window. I watched the scenery pass for a bit. After seeing tree after tree, I decided they all looked the same and grabbed my handbag from the chair next to me.

I opened it and rummaged through my belongings looking for my book, when my hand stumbled upon a letter.

I cautiously took it, and truly enough it was addressed to me. Puzzled, I tore the envelope open, and pulled out a couple of pages crammed full with words. My heart stopped when I recognise the handwriting- Austin.

Slowly, taking a deep breath I opened it fully, and took it out. Tear had already started to fill my eyes as I began to read it.

_Dear Ally, _he had scrawled in his almost unreadable writing.

_I knew you were leaving the minute I saw your bags piled by your bed when you were sleeping, and I knew that I couldn't stop you, so I hope you get this letter, and that you will read it._

_I know you don't want to talk to me at all at the moment, but if you would just bear with me, and hear me out. I know what I did wrong, and I can't justify it at all, but at least let me explain._

_Basically when you left me on the beach that day, I was heartbroken, which was a bit ridiculous considering I had only known you for a week, but anyway that was how it was. I tried to move on knowing that I would probably never see you again, and my solution was to get a girlfriend, and she was it. _

_It lasted barely a week and I felt nothing, and it made me realise that nobody will ever make me feel like you did. I didn't tell you, because I didn't consider it a major deal because it wasn't for me. I lied about it because, I don't even know, I just didn't want to think about it, and I was so stupid for not telling you. I'm so sorry. _

_I tossed the idea of ringing you up, by getting your number from Hayley, but considering at that point we were a little sore, and you probably wouldn't want to talk anyway, I just left it, and tried to distract myself from thinking about it._

_I saw her at the party just as you left, and she came to me not the other way around. We talked for a brief time, but about nothing really- small talk. All I wanted was for you to come back from the toilet, so I could send her away. _

_I tried to politely ask her to go but it didn't work. She threw herself at me, and the next moment we were kissing and there was nothing I could really do about it. I know this makes me a coward, and I didn't deserve you in the first place, but now I really don't deserve you, and I'm not expecting you to come back to me or anything._

_I just want you to know that I didn't cheat on you, not at all, and that I was a coward for not pushing her off. You were always the one, even when I was with Hayley before I'd even met you, I knew she wasn't the one, and it was just a bit of a fling and she would agree I'm sure. _

_I'm so sorry, and I hope one day you will find something in your heart to forgive me. I'm so sorry, and hopefully see you soon._

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Austin xxx_

**Let me know what you think of that chapter- your reviews mean the world! Any questions feel free to ask xx**


End file.
